Something of yours
by captainme
Summary: A race against time for Jack to save something he cares for more then he lets on... dum dum dum! terrible summery please R&R! JackAna! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual, it's actually quite depressing…

* * *

It started not but 3 weeks after I was returned the pearl. I wasn't surprised and I don't think she was either. The obvious tensions had been there when I arrived back on the ship, dripping wet after my 'dip' in the sea, and escape from death.

Within the first week of me being in command again, she avoided me like the plague unless she wanted something or had to speak to me about sailing the ship. Usually it was the latter. She very rarely asked for something, instead just took it. Which, I too would usually do. I personally couldn't understand it. Here was the woman who had bought my ship back to me, given me my life, my world, my pride back and she was refusing to speak to me. I had an inkling that it was something to do with her boat, and the past. Although I thought I knew the cause of the tension, I didn't speak to her about it. Waiting for her to come to me. It was her problem so why should I get involved?

Then at the beginning of the 3rd week she cracked. It was the night after a battle. The _Pearl_ had targeted an easy merchant ship, me thinking that my crew were in need of a party to get back into the swing of things. Well I was defiantly right about one thing.

The ship had been heavy in the water, looked like it was on its way over to England. Poor souls didn't stand a chance against my mighty _Pearl_. The look on Anamaria's face though, when it came to fightin' them. I don't remember her ever looking so angry or fierce. It must have been that moment that I decided to find out what was troubling her. It couldn't be doing her any good to keep it bottled up inside, and it certainly wasn't good for me to have a first mate that barley spoke to me. I was seriously beginning to doubt my decision over that. Maybe I had been too hasty giving her such an important role, after all quite a large part of the decision was swayed by the fact she bought my ship back to me and well, that really I still owed her a boat.

Anyway, back to the point. I had automatically assumed the ship would just be full of gold, cloth and more expensive items to be sold. But when we raided the ship, I was pleasantly surprised. Seemed as though we had targeted one of the very few ships that carried just food and alcohol. Perfect to get my men (and one woman) in the mood for a party. And that's just what happened. The moment the anchor was dropped, the men had been fed, out came the alcohol and the party started. Immediately card games, dice games and well, anything else you can think of, were started. As the captain I felt that I had to get involved! Well that was my reasoning for not going straight over to her. Oh, and the fact she was playing against some of the guys.

It was well into the early hours before I got myself over to her. She was sat alone in a corner, rum bottle half empty in her hand, and a glazed look over her eyes showing she was lost in thought. She jumped a mile an' half when I tapped her on the shoulder.

* * *

"Can I help you capt'n?"

"I don't know, can you? Ye see Anamaria, I'm gettin' the feelin' tha' you're avoidin' me" There was a slight slur to Jacks words as he spoke, from the amount of alcohol he had consumed within a few hours of sunset. Anamaria had a slight smile on her lips, she sighed as she looked up at her captain.

"An' why would I being doin' that?" Jack cocked his head to one side for a moment, studying her face, and then sat down on the bench next to her.

"I was hopin' you would be able t' tell me tha' luv." A small laugh escaped Ana's lips, as she shook her head slightly. A look of confusion ran through Jacks eyes, but Anamaria didn't notice.

"I'm not avoiding you captain. I just haven't had to speak to you much. Kay. Now if you would kindly excuse me, I'm goin' to bed." Jack watched her walked up the stairs of the galley for a moment, his head trying to process the fact that, that hadn't gone the way he had hoped. He wasn't sure what he had hoped to find out, but it was more then he had. Finally snapping himself into gear, Jack got up and followed Anamaria up. Surprisingly she hadn't gone very far, and was standing at the railing. Which Jack noted which a smile, defiantly wasn't her bed.

Walking quietly up to her, he stood watching the way her hair moved in the slight breeze. She was once again lost in thought, her eyes staring out into the dark black of night, not even noticing the man stood behind her. Jack pressed his mouth to her ear, his words making her jump.

"This isn't your bed luv." As she turned she narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of him following her. She thought she had gotten away from him earlier, so wasn't prepared to speak to anyone, let alone him.

"Aren't you the bright spark?" A brief smile made itself visible, only for a few seconds. Jack noted the damp skin on under her eyes, which most certainly hadn't come from the spray of the sea. He brought his thumb up to gently wipe them away, but at this gesture Anamaria moved her head away. "Wha' you want Jack?" finally she had stopped calling him Captain. Although with almost every single one of his crew he made them refer to him as 'Captain' or 'Sir', she was one of the few exceptions he made. Her voice was cracked and hoarse as though her throat was burning.

"Come with me" Jack made a move to walk toward his cabin. He stopped when he realized that Anamaria wasn't following him. Sighing he headed back over to the railing, took her elbow and gently led her with him.

In the light of the cabin, Anamaria refused to meet Jacks eye. He couldn't understand it. Fact of the matter was that he didn't know what to do. The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Both lost in thought.

Then Anamaria began talking. It started off with little things that were bugging her. Small things about the way the crew worked, some of Jack's ways of being a captain, her cabin, the food. Jack participated where he was expected to, but other then that stayed silent throughout, letting her speak. Then it began to get deeper. What started off as a light dig at Jack for stealing her boat, suddenly got to the real reason she was so awkward around him. She didn't trust him. This cut Jack deeper then any knife ever could. Anamaria was one of the few people he would trust with his life. Really he already had, what with her coming back and saving him from the gallows. But to find she couldn't trust him, and to know he was the sole cause of such distrust, stung him. The whole thing stemmed from the night he stole her boat. The few days before that they had been so easy together, after knowing one another for years, they managed to talk, drink and laugh together. Then he ruined it all, hurting her more than he realized and would probably ever know. He didn't know what he could say to make it better for her. He couldn't think of the words to make her believe that he would never hurt her so badly again. So he did the only thing what he thought was the only thing he could do. He kissed her. And to his surprise she kissed him back.

That night was one of many drunken nights they spent together, almost all of the time doing more than just kissing before one or the other passed out. But before long those nights started to happen when neither one was drunk. When they both knew full well what their actions were. Neither said that they were in love, nor did they think that. They could see from one another's eyes that it was pure lust that drove them together night after night.

They were like this for well over a year and a half. Most of the crew knew about it, and most knew full well not to say anything or mention it, if they were attached to having their manhood still in tacked. Along the course of the year and a bit, the _Pearl_ had managed to pick Will and Elizabeth up. Will having got a taste for the sea, and a pirate's life, and Elizabeth refusing to be left behind on her own. Then one day, everything changed between Jack and Anamaria…

* * *

Anamaria was sat up in Jacks bed. A sheet wrapped around her body to cover her up, her hair tied loosely in a braid at the back of her head. Jack sat at his desk, leafing through bits of paper, a map spread out wide in front of him.

"Jack"

"Aye" he didn't even bother to look up at her as he replied. He was still leafing through the papers.

Anamaria paused. What would be the best way to tell him? Say it bluntly or skirt around it first? Bluntly is always a good way to go.

"I'm pregnant." Now that caught Jacks attention. His head shot up, his eyes staring at Anamaria. First at her face, then down to her stomach. Then back up again.

"Say wha' luv?"

"I'm pregnant." Jack frowned.

"How'd that 'appen" Anamaria simply rose her eyebrows.

"Do I 'ave t' explain the birds an' the bees to you Jack Sparrow?" Jack smiled before shaking it away.

"Nah luv, but…" Jack stopped. What was he supposed to say? "What'd you plan on doin'?" Anamaria's eyes fell downwards, looking at her hands. She had no idea what she planned on doing.

"I don't know." Jack nodded his head.

"Aye. How far gone are ye?"

"Two, maybe three months. I don't know for sure." Both remained silent. "I'm surprised it hadn't happened before now t' be honest. The rate we were goin' at. Can hardly expect t' stay lucky all the time can I?" Jack frowned.

"Your not alone luv. I'm hardly about to dump you at some port with a baby and never look back. You see it as that much of a mistake?" Anamaria sighed and shrugged her shoulders, making it seem like the weight of the world was on top of her.

"I don't know." Jack studied her for a moment or two.

"Well… not t' worry luv. We'll sort somthin' out." Jack smiled brightly, but Anamaria could barley bring herself to look at him. It was all very well him saying that he wasn't going to leave her, but how could she know that for sure? She didn't even want a babe. There had to be someway out of the mess she was in…

* * *

A/N so what do you think? I'm having a go at another longish fic, so please tell me whether I'm getting off to a good start or not! And the way to do that is to press that little button down there points and review! Sounds good? I'll update again soon! **Captainme**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own a thing to do with the movie... yet! muhahaha

A/N thanks for the reviews... reivew again please:-) enjoy! Captainme

* * *

Her first instinct when finding out she was pregnant was to find a way to get rid of it. She was a pirate, she couldn't become a mother. It wasn't right. When she first told Jack her plan his face had remained emotionless. He didn't say what he was thinking, or what he was feeling. He simply nodded and told her that he'd be with her whatever she planned on doing.

It was in Tortuga that they found a backstreet doctor that did unauthorized abortions. Jack said nothing, nor did he look at Ana as she booked an appointment with the man. Jack looked at the man, noting just about everything about his appearance. Shoulder length grey curly hair, dirty face and hands, clothes stained with blood. As Ana was talking to the guy- whose name was Doctor Nickels- he had a little look at the tools he would be using. To his disgust they were still stained with blood, he couldn't tell how old it was, but it was most likely to be from a while back. The man didn't seem to clean up after using his tools.

It was Elizabeth that stepped in. She found out about Anamaria being pregnant by mistake, and when she found out what she was going to do, she went ballistic. Instead of trying to talk Anamaria out of it, she went straight up to Jack. Without him even saying a word she managed to assume it was his fault Anamaria was even thinking about getting rid of her child. She put the blame on him for getting the woman pregnant, and then made him feel guilty by accusing him about putting pressure on her to get rid of the child. When he tried to protest that he hadn't put pressure on her to have an abortion, Elizabeth simply snarled and told him he obviously hadn't supported Anamaria enough for her to believe she could have a child. Although most of Elizabeth's accusations were far off, she did manage to plant seeds of doubt in Jack's mind.

It was only hours before Ana was supposed to go, did Jack finally voice his thoughts and opinions on their unborn child and what should be done about it. Anamaria wasn't best pleased when he began to attempt to talk her out of it. All of her arguments were counterfeited by his.

"How can I look after it on my own?"

"You won't be alone."

"I don't want t' die during child birth."

"Yet your willing to expose yourself to more danger by havin' an 'bortion, which is far more likely t' kill ye then having the kid would."

"How am I supposed t' have a baby on a pirate ship?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes."

All the way through the argument Ana's fear of being left alone with a baby was present. Even after a year and a half of being together- although they would never admit to having deeper feelings for each other such as to say that they were in love, Jack had assumed that he had won her trust back. But as they battled it out, it became more and more apparent to him, that he had hurt her more then he realized all those years ago, and it was going to take a lot for him to repair. The more he tried to convince Ana that he wouldn't leave her to be alone, the more she convinced herself that he was lying. By the end of the argument Anamaria's answer was still the same, and it appeared as though she wasn't going to back down on it.

Before he knew it the time had come for Anamaria to go back to Doctor Nickels and have the deed done. Before Jack had said he would go with Anamaria, and although he still offered, she told him she didn't want him to go. As he watched her go, the doubts still played in his mind. Should he have refused to let her go? Refused to let her out of his sight? Put her in the brig to keep her away from the outside world until it was too late and she would have to have the baby whether she liked it or not? Finally he decided he had done the right thing. He had tried to talk her out of it, told her everything that he could to make it better. But she had still gone. Had he kept her locked up, he knew there would be no way of ever repairing the damage done to his relationship with her. At least this way, there was still a glimmer of hope.

The minuets began to tick by extremely slowly. Most of his crew were somewhere in Tortuga, enjoying their time off. Jack felt as though he was completely alone in the world, although if he stood on the deck of his ship, he would be able to see dozens of people milling around having fun. He stood up and looked out of the window. At some point between Anamaria leaving and him being left to his thoughts, it had started to rain. Rather heavily. Jack sighed. He paced his cabin unsure of what to do with himself. Finally he sat himself down at his desk, feet propped up. His fingers tapped the desk lightly, as he became lost in thought.

After what seemed like an eternity his cabin door opened. Jack looked up, saw it was Anamaria, and quickly looked down again. What was he supposed to say? She had just killed his child. Time seemed to stand still between the two. Ana was still stood in the doorway, dripping wet from having been outside. Finally he stood up and walked over to her. Unsure of what to do, he just stood there, in front of her. She wouldn't meet his eye.

"So… erm… how did it go?" Ana stayed silent. Jack looked at her and noted she was shaking. What it was from- her recent ordeal, the cold, anything, - he wasn't sure. "Ana?" She looked up at him, and he saw the tears. "Are you ok?" Ana opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it again. She seemed to keep doing this, appearing to be quite disorientated. Jack stayed silent, waiting for her to talk.

"I got there… she was screamin'… looked in… blood everywhere… so much pain… I couldn't…" Ana looked up at Jack, bottom lip trembling. He could barley make sense of her rambles, but he was getting worried about Anamaria's out of character behaviour. "You promise? You won't go. You won't leave me?" finally it all pieced together in Jacks head. She hadn't gone through with the abortion. They're baby was still alive in her stomach. The relief that flooded through his body was unbelievable. Jack gently took her head in his hands, his thumb wiping away some of the tears that drenched her cheeks.

"I promise." Those two words were enough to send Anamaria into uncontrollable sobs. Jack wasn't sure of what she had witnessed during the 30 minuets she had been gone, but he thanked whoever was up there for it.

* * *

It had been a number of months, and now Anamaria was almost due to give birth. Everyday for the past month or so she had been telling Jack that she regretted not having the abortion. The first few times this alarmed Jack, and he took it seriously. That was until he realized her 'regret' had started when she began to get rather large and uncomfortable. As soon he realized the real cause behind her thoughts he relaxed a little, trying to make her more comfortable- but without her realizing he was doing it. If she knew what he was doing, he would surely have been in for a slap. Since getting pregnant, most of the men avoided Anamaria like the plague. She automatically assumed it was because she was 'with child', but the real reason was that she had the most awful mood swings.

* * *

On that day however she was in a calmer mood. Sat up in Jacks chair, pillow behind her back, she had allowed her mind to wander. Well, that was before a piercing pain shattered her thoughts. It didn't last very long so she relaxed again. Only after about 15 minuets it came again. And then again. It didn't take her very long to figure out what was happening. The only problem was that there was no mid wife on board, and the doctor or his assistant that could have helped, had both been killed in a previous battle and were yet to be replaced. 

Anamaria got up from her seat, much to her discomfort, and waddled over to the door. She hardly yelled at the moment, unless she was in an angry mood (then the yelling was mostly at Jack, until she broke down in tears, warning him that if he ever mentioned the tears again she would kill him.) Poking her head round the door she spotted Mr Gibbs who was standing around not doing much.

"Gibbs!" Gibbs looked over to the door and stared at Anamaria warily, unsure of what kind of mood she was in that day. "Gibbs, I haven't got all day. Get yer ass over here now!" Gibbs did as he told; more scared of what she would do if he didn't. She may be pregnant but that didn't stop her from being one of the strongest there.

"Aye Anamaria."

"Can ye get Jack for me please?" Gibbs opened his mouth to protest, about to say that Jack was a busy man and couldn't be at her beck and call every moment of the day. That was until he saw her winch in pain. His eyes trailed from her face, to her stomach, and back up again. Just as Jack had done the day he found out she was pregnant.

"Aye… aye…" Gibbs started to walk over to the helm, stopping every now and then to look back over to the door where Ana had been standing and muttering 'Aye'.

"Captain!" Jack sighed looking across to Gibbs. No doubt he was about to hear yet another superstitious or idiotic comment that seemed to come from the man so frequently.

"I think Anamaria's gone int' labour sir."

"Gibbs whatever- what?" Now that wasn't what he had been expecting to hear.

"I think she's goin' t' be havin' the babe rather soon capt'n." Jack stayed silent for a few moments, his head doing a brief calculation.

"Shit… Mr. Gibbs, if you would be so kind, can ye go and find 'Lizabeth and ask her to sit with Ana." Gibbs stood there for a moment, his instructions sinking into his head before nodding and walking away.

Jack on the other hand was trying to think of what he was supposed to do. He had got his calculations wrong before, believing there to be at least another month until she gave birth. No wonder she was so big! She looked like she was ready to pop, and indeed it seemed she was. Jack took out his spy glass, trying to see if there was any land particularly near. He was too far away from Tortuga to get there in time, and might just reach their destination in time, but whether he would find a midwife or doctor was beyond his knowledge. Spotting an island, which looked like a town he called Will over. When both men were in agreement that the town wouldn't be a threat to them, Jack set course.

Anamaria was pacing the cabin when Elizabeth came in. the two girls still didn't get on very well, and had hardly spoken in all the time Elizabeth had been on the ship. And there she was, helping Anamaria when she was due to give birth to a baby any second. Unsure of what to do Elizabeth just stood there for a moment, making a move towards Ana every time she held her stomach in pain, and then backtracking.

"You don't have t' stand there like a spare part 'Lizabeth." The other woman smiled, glad that someone had finally spoken.

"I don't know what to do." Ana let out a laugh before wincing.

"Neither do I." for the first time since being there, Elizabeth saw the fear in Anamaria's eyes. And for the first time she found herself wanting to help the woman. She moved over to Ana, and then stopped, still unsure of what to do. "What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Ana who was still pacing put her hand up to her face, rubbing her eyes.

"There's no one here that can deliver babies Liz. What's goin' t' happen?"

"Well, I think Jacks changed the course, going to a close town. Doesn't look like it's a massive threat to pirates. Apparently through the spy glass looks a lot like Tortuga." Liz smiled, trying to make light of the situation. Ana's eyes were searching her face, obviously still scared and worried. "If worst comes to worst, it'll be me delivering your baby, ok?" slight relief washed through Ana's features. At least that meant that it would be another woman. She couldn't bare it if Jack tried to get one of his crew to do it. She shuddered at the thought. Ana nodded in response to Elizabeth. "Look maybe you should sit, or lie down. You're tiring yourself out pacing like that." Elizabeth guided her over to the bed. While she was like this Elizabeth could see herself becoming friends with the woman. Before she was intimidated by her, as it seemed nothing could get to her, or hurt her. And here she was needing Liz's help. How things change.

It was just over 4 hours before _The Black Pearl_ arrived at the town. It was, like they had thought, a lot like Tortuga, just not quite as bad. Jack sent Will to tell the women what was happening, and to make sure that Anamaria was ok. The fact that he, himself, hadn't been to see her at all during the labour briefly crossed his mind. It didn't take him very long to locate a midwife. And luckily for Anamaria, the woman wasn't with anyone at that moment.

"Excuse me luv, my er… my… well she's in labour ye see. Don't suppose ye could come and 'elp?" The woman eyes Jack suspiciously.

"I have a charge." Jack nodded.

"Aye. Aye whatever ye want luv, this way." The woman opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't actually accepted the job, but ignored it and followed the man anyway. He was walking so fast she was practically running to keep up with him.

"Sir! If you keep walking at this pace, I won't be able to help deliver the babe. Slow down." Jack slowed his pace considerably, although it was obvious it was paining him to do so.

When they arrived it became obvious that they were running out of time. The woman went straight into the cabin where Anamaria was. When Jack tried to follow her in, she turned and stopped him, refusing him access. Almost immediately, it became obvious to the woman that she had got there just in time.

Jack and the rest of his crew stayed down in the galley. At first it was all pretty silent. But when they began to hear Anamaria's groans as she tried to push a baby into the world it suddenly got a lot noisier as they tried to block it out. However much he tried, Jack couldn't join in with the crews games and singing. His ears kept straining, trying to hear how Anamaria was doing. Elizabeth was still with Ana and for that much he was thankful. At least she had someone with her.

After about an hour the galley where the whole crew were, gradually became quiet again. A faint cry had been heard, which was beginning to get louder. Jack and Anamaria's baby had been born.

* * *

"Congratulations Maria, you 'ave a boy." The midwife placed the little baby on Ana's chest, which was still moving up and down rapidly from the effort. A towel was loosely wrapped round his tiny frame, but Ana didn't notice. She was mesmerized. Elizabeth was smiling, watching mother and son, finally having let go of her hand. She nodded thanks to the midwife who was about to make a move after finishing up with Anamaria. 

It was about 30 minuets before Jack went in to see his son. He paid the midwife first, and Elizabeth told him to wait until she had cleaned up the mess inside. Anamaria hadn't moved at all, her arms still cradling the little life, her eyes keep dropping and she kept forcing them back open to watch her babe.

When Jack finally made it into the cabin, Elizabeth having left, Anamaria had fallen asleep. He walked over and sat next to her, his eyes trailing from her, to his son, and back up to her again. He couldn't stop the lopsided grin that was forming on his face. He stroked his son's hand with his fingers, and smiled when the child grasped one of them. The little boy opened his eyes to see his father for the first time.

"'Ello mate."

* * *

A/N whoa, that was a long chapter for me! (just to make it clear, it was Jack talking to his son not his son talking to him, because that would be rather stupid since the babys only a few hours old! Just incase i didnt make it very clear. :-) )Please review! Captainme 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...

* * *

Anamaria looked round the cottage she was supposed to live in. Wasn't bad, neither in size or condition. Sighing she looked out of the window from her room. Perfect view of the sea. He had made sure of that. Said it was too stop her missing it too much. She wasn't sure whether it would stop her missing it or make it worse. As she watched the wave's crash against the cliffs her mind wandered back to the situation she had been in a few hours before…

* * *

Jack was standing at the door of the cottage. Taking in the details of the place, committing them to memory. His eyes trailed down to the bundle in Anamaria's arms. His son. 

"You should be happy here. Nice town, nice people." Anamaria simply nodded, her eyes not meeting his. Jack was unsure of what to say. "I'll be going then?" once again she nodded, although this time she allowed herself to meet his eye. When she spoke her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Goodbye Jack." Before he turned to leave he planted a kiss on top of her forehead, his finger stroking his sons sleeping face. Without another word he spun on his heel and headed down the pathway, disappearing down an alley way and into the crowds…

* * *

Anamaria was snapped out of her thoughts by a tiny cry. She smiled as she walked over to the foot of her bed. A cradle had been placed there, and inside lay her tiny boy. Thomas. As she picked him up she couldn't help but smile when she thought of the argument about his name only a few days before.

* * *

Jack was sat on the bed, still watching his son who had since closed his eyes once again and fallen asleep like his mother. He felt perfectly contempt to sit there, letting the time fly by, just looking at his child. Yet before he knew it, he too had fallen asleep, only to be woken by the hungry cry of a baby. It didn't take Anamaria long to figure out what to do, Jack stayed silent until their baby was quiet, Anamaria happily nursing him. 

"So, what we goin' t' call 'im then?" Jack smiled broadly down at Ana. "He isn't havin' the same name as you Jack Sparrow." Jack let out a small laugh.

"Why not? Jacks a fine name for the lad."

"I'm sure it is. But he deserves his own identity, not that of his father." Jack nodded.

"Aye, that 'e does. How 'bout George?" In response Anamaria scrunched her nose up, shaking her head. "Okay then. Peter? Matthew? Richard? Thomas? Err…" Jack closed his eyes trying to think of more names that he thought would be fit for his son. But before he could say any more Anamaria spoke again.

"I like Thomas." Jack looked down at Ana; their son finally having stopped feeding had fallen asleep again.

"Thomas it is then. Thomas Jack Sparrow." Ana laughed.

"Your not going to give up are you?" he just winked down at his lady.

"Gotta be in there somewhere luv." The pair just smiled down, watching Thomas sleep in Ana's arms.

* * *

Once again Anamaria was bought out her thoughts, this time not by the cry of her baby but a knock on the door. She had since sat down on a chair beside the window, her gaze changing from that on her baby to the sea. Anamaria looked up as Elizabeth's head poked round the door. 

"You ok Ana?" Anamaria simply nodded her head, forcing a tiny smile onto her face. "I'm going to go into the town, see if I can't find some food to put in the pantry for the week. Do you need anything? Or want anything in particular?"

"Can you see if you can find anything to make better nappies with? The cloth I've been using isn't working very well." Elizabeth nodded.

"Anything else?" Anamaria shook her head, and Liz took this as her cue to leave the woman and child alone to their thoughts once again.

When the agreement that Anamaria shouldn't or even couldn't stay on the ship with such a young baby was made, Elizabeth automatically offered to stay with her. Although they had never before gotten on that well, Elizabeth felt a connection to Anamaria after helping her give birth. Ana herself was quite relieved to find out that she wasn't being left completely on her own with a new baby. Although she agreed with Jack about staying on the ship, her fear of being left alone was still present. And when he told her his thoughts on the matter, it became very obvious to him that what she was scared of happening was indeed happening. Only not quite in the extremes that she dreaded.

Both Anamaria and Jack agreed that Thomas wouldn't be able to be on the pirate ship until he was at least 2 years old. At this age they agreed he would be able to stay quiet during any battles the ship may get into. As much as it pained Jack, he knew that he would have to leave Ana and his son behind on land, as he wouldn't be able to stay away from the sea for so long. It comforted Jack to know that Anamaria wasn't going to be completely on her own, trying to find a way to cope with such a young baby.

Elizabeth had offered herself to stay on land with the excuse that she was a woman, therefore could help Anamaria look after young Thomas. The truth behind her decision was that she wasn't entirely comfortable living at sea. She only went with Will so that she wouldn't be left alone. But with Anamaria about to be put in the very position Elizabeth herself hadn't wanted to be in, she couldn't help but sympathise with her.

Jack had sailed away after only 10 days of his son being in the world. Not long after Anamaria had given birth, Jack had set sail to a close town that was friendly towards pirates, just so long as they behaved themselves. It didn't take them very long to get to the small port town, 4 days at the most. When they arrived Jack took it on himself to find them a suitable place to stay. He wouldn't tell Anamaria how much he paid for the cottage, but she would put her life on it that it was more than she would have. Once he had found the cottage, he kitted it out in furniture both new and old. The best pieces in that house were the two beds and the crib.

A lot had happened to both Anamaria and Jack in the space of a week. They had both become parents for the first time, found a new town and place to live. It wasn't any wonder Jack had been reluctant to leave Anamaria when the time came. He had stayed with her an extra few days since finding her her place to live. He used the excuse it was to make sure the place was 'suitable'. Of course the real reason was that he was fascinated by his son and the fact that he was his flesh and blood. But the time had come where he had to bid farewell and it had been harder for him then he would ever let Anamaria know…

* * *

The first time Jack had been back to visit was only 2 months since the birth of Thomas. He came during the day, typically while the two women were out in the town doing a bit of shopping. He had sat on the door step all day in the blazing heat and it was Elizabeth who returned first. 

She informed Jack of how Anamaria spent her days when she wasn't too exhausted from taking care of their babe. Most of the time she would sit on the top of a low cliff or on some rocks, watching the waves crash below her. Elizabeth had only gone with her once or twice, finding it boring.

It wasn't until sometime after sunset that Anamaria returned back to her home. Jack had fallen asleep in a chair in the lounge, Elizabeth had left to go to the _Pearl_ to see Will and spend time with her husband.

The sight of him made Anamaria's heart skip a beat. She had truly believed that when he sailed away the first time, that it would be the last she ever saw from him. That he wouldn't return to her or their child. Yet there he was. Slumped in a chair, hat over most of his face, and lightly snoring. Before waking him Anamaria had put Thomas down in his crib. Jack didn't get a proper look of his son until the next morning…

_The Black Pearl_ stayed docked at the town for 4 days only. It was enough time for the men to have time off, for the ship to get supplies and generally rest. Anamaria didn't see Liz for the whole time during the _Pearls_ stay, but she figured like her, she would be with her man. Jack was amazed at how much his son had grown in the space of 2 months. He kept insisting that the boy smiled at him, although Anamaria kept insisting it was just wind. As hard as it was for Jack to leave, it was harder for Anamaria to watch him go. Because with him leaving, it meant she was alone with a baby again. Maybe not physically with Liz around, but mentally she was.

Jack visited often at first. Once every 2-3 months. But then he was gone for 7 months at a time. During this time Anamaria convinced herself that Jack had left her forever and Liz convinced herself something terrible had happened to the two. The truth was, was that they lost track of the months and were further away then they had been before. Because of this Jack missed his sons first birthday, which when he realised, cursed himself for doing so.

When Jack returned to take Elizabeth, Anamaria and Thomas back onto the _Pearl_ Thomas was barley 18 months old. He had changed his mind about how long he wanted his family to be off the ship, and it didn't take much persuading to get Anamaria to agree. The truth behind her decision was not that it would be best for her son, but rather she had been feeling increasingly trapped on land and was getting worried that she would start to resent her baby for it.

The _Pearl_ managed to go for 4 weeks before the first battle they had with Anamaria and Thomas back on board…

* * *

A/N i know thats was very short, and had no real point to it what-so-ever but it was too fill in the gap of last chapter and the next chapter. so yeah... thanks for the reviews! please review :-) thank you! **Captainme**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N thanks for the reviews! ) enjoy...

* * *

The first four weeks went without a hitch. Thomas quickly settled into life at sea, he had his own little cabin which backed onto the one that Jack and Anamaria shared. Although before Anamaria had left to live on land she had had her own cabin, she had shown no signs of wanting to move back in there on her own so Jack had handed it over to Gibbs. Of course he did make sure that that was ok by Ana before he did so. Along with the new cabin in captain's quarters a small cellar had been built in, the trap door barley noticeable and covered up by a desk. Both women and Thomas were to hide down there when the ship was under attack, so that neither of them was hurt. During the four weeks Jack had had a 'drill' where he made it seem as though the ship was under attack to make sure that the plan would work. And that Thomas would be able to stay quiet during the time. 

The day it happened started off quite well. A cool breeze had been surrounding the ship, welcomed by the crew working in the heat of the sun. Anamaria had welcomed her old job back with open arms, feeling so much more relaxed now that she was at sea once again. Not only was she feeling more like her old self again, but since she was happier it meant that Thomas was too. The little boy was thriving from being in such a social atmosphere, the crew taking to him as much as he was taking to them. Although most of them would never dream of bringing families of their own aboard a pirate ship, they could all see that from Jack and Anamaria's point of view, it was the best way to bring their son up.

Since returning to the ship, Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to watch Thomas during the day. That way both Anamaria and Jack could keep themselves busy with the ship knowing that their son was in safe hands. Plus it gave Elizabeth something to do since she didn't go in for sailing a ship; it gave her a purpose for being there. Which made her feel less guilty for not doing much work, other thencooking the odd meal or cleaning a bit.

The ship the _Pearl_ targeted looked much like the one that they had raided that first time three or four years before. It was an easy merchant ship that was low in the water suggesting it held plenty off goods.

Jack was yelling orders about, preparing the ship to go into battle when the other ship struck first taking the pirates by surprise. They had obviously realized that they were in danger and thought it would be wise to make the first move, creating the first blow thinking that it would give them the advantage. **Wrong**. Although Jack was taken by surprise it didn't take long for the _Pearl_ to become ready, and fire back. The only problem was that Jack was unsure if Anamaria and his son were already safe.

Unfortunately they weren't already in the cabin and underneath the floorboards when the cannons started firing. As soon as Jack realized this, he ordered for the crew to stay off the other ship for as long as possible, or until they heard the orders. Anamaria was looking for Elizabeth, it being one of the few times she was with her son throughout the day she wasn't sure where her new 'nanny' was.

"Anamaria what are you doin'?" Ana looked up, her son in her arms, his face buried in her shoulder trying to escape from the noise.

"I can't find Liz anywhere. She's supposed to go with us!" Jack sighed, taking his son from Anamaria's grasp.

"Liz'll be fine. She's probably locked herself up in 'er cabin." Jack was walking briskly at this point, trying to reach captains quarters without being spotted by the opposition. "Take him, lock yourself in and get under the floorboards. There's the possibility those… sailors will try and get onboard here and I don't want t' have t' be worryin'. Savvy!" Now just outside the captain's quarters Jack handed Thomas back over. The poor little lad didn't know what was going on and was beginning to get very scared.

"Yes, yes. We'll be fine, go off and be in your bloody battle." Without waiting for a reply from Jack, Anamaria walked into the cabin, quickly shutting the door behind her. Jack waited until he heard the lock turn and the sound of the desk moving slightly. Once he heard all the signs his girl and child were fine, he went off to give the orders for the raid.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the pearl to win the battle once it started properly. The number of pirates was far greater then that of sailors on the tiny merchant ship. It seemed a shame to have to kill most of them, since they had so much sprit if they thought that they had stood a chance again the largest pirate ship in the Caribbean. Although most of the crew were either dead or injured, the ship had a large amount of passengers. Most were men, but there were a few women and children on board. Taking pity on them, Jack ordered for any survivors to be put in the brig until they reached the next port where they would all be left. 

As soon as everything of value or use had been taken off the ship Jack ordered the ship to be burnt down. The survivors and passengers were on deck long enough to see their ship go down with their possessions- well the ones that hadn't been taken off for the pirates own personal use or to be sold.

As soon as Anamaria heard the men's cheers and Jacks voice booming the signal that the battle had ended she made her way back up into the open, Thomas still in her arms. Placing her son on the floor she made her way over to open the door. Only before she could get there something happened…

Anamaria stopped in the middle of the floor. Her eyes became erratic and looking over the entire place, her vision started going blurry and the room felt like it was spinning. Inside her head she could hear whispers yet couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Finally she collapsed onto the floor, the last thing she said before blacking out were the words "get Jack" to her son.

Thomas stood watching his mother go from being normal to a strange lady, her head shaking about and her arms flying wildly, until she fell on the floor. He just heard her tell him to get Jack, who he knew was his daddy. The poor little boy was confused though, he wasn't sure what was happening. He walked over to his mother, shaking her as hard as he could, trying desperately to wake her up.

"Mammy wake up." When she didn't, he continued to shake her. He took her head in his little hands and turned it so the opposite side was facing him. As he did this though, he dropped her head and stepped backwards, his little eyes becoming wider at the sight that he saw. "Mammy?" Anamaria stayed blackout, her body unmoving. "Mammy please waked up?" Finally the small boy walked over to the door. His arm stretched upwards, his body going on his tip toes. He couldn't reach. "Mammy I don't reach." There was a pause as Thomas looked around the room. All he could see was his mother slumped out cold on the floor. He could hear the celebrations going on down below. He felt completely alone. His bottom lip starting trembling, he was unsure of what to do. Finally he started calling out for Jack. To begin with they were only small shouts for 'Daddy'. As the time went on and no body came the nineteen month old child began to panic even more. Along with his bottom lip going, tears had begun to fall from his dark brown eyes. The more he called, the more it seemed that no body was going to come for him. Finally in between a great sob he screamed at the top of his lungs. "DAAADDDDYYYYY".

The scream could be heard at every part of the ship. From the crows nest down to the brig. The entire ship became silent; everyone froze at the sound of such a loud cry from such a little person. Finally snapping too, Jack got up from where he was seated and ran up to his cabin. Trying the door he found that he couldn't get in due to it still being lock. Pressing his face up against the glass, Jack could just make out Anamaria's body, and that of his sons sat down next to her. He could hear Thomas sobs through the door. Knowing that there was no other way to get in, with Anamaria having both pairs of keys, Jack broke the door to his cabin down.

Rushing in he picked Thomas up, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. Elizabeth and Will, who had both followed Jack up, came in after him. Jack tried to hand Thomas over to Elizabeth, but the traumatized child was reluctant to let his father go. When Jack did manage to prize the child's hands off him, it only made the toddler cry more.

Jack lent down to see to Anamaria- whose face had since been turned back the other way. As he turned her face round to get a better look at her, he had the same reaction his son had had. Letting go of her face quickly he recoiled in horror.

"Liz get 'im out of 'ere!" Elizabeth was still struggling with Thomas, who was fighting against her, trying to get back to his mother and father. As she left the room the faint cries of 'no I want my mammy' could be heard.

Finally regaining his composure Jack lent down to get a better look at the side of Anamaria's face. Jacks eyes searched her, trying to find a reason for what he saw… but he couldn't find any.

Down one side of her face lay ugly looking boils and spots, red and angry. Underneath them it looked as though the skin had been badly burnt, that too red and shrivelled.

"What's happened to ye Ana?"

* * *

A/N dum dum dum… please review! Thank you muchly )**Captainme**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N thanks for reviews! Enjoy…

* * *

Jack picked Anamaria up off the ground, gently placing her on the bed. As much as he tried to divert his eyes away from her face, he found himself staring at her new disfigurement, horrified by what he saw. He could still hear the screams of his traumatized son, the cries for his mother and for someone to make everything okay again. He could only imagine the struggle Elizabeth was having, trying to calm the little lad down. Jack could only imagine because he couldn't bring himself to leave Anamaria alone in the state she was in. 

He couldn't for the life of him work out what had happened. That morning she had been fine, her face perfectly normal and flawless, except for a tiny scar above her lip and right eye. Before the raid she had been fine, no signs of burns, dry skin, boils or spots. How on earth in the space of two to three hours had they got there, appearing as though they had been along the left side of her skin for ever? She hadn't complained of feeling ill before, surely she would have told him if she had? Jack didn't believe Anamaria would knowingly put her son in danger if she thought that there was the slightest chance that she wouldn't be able to protect him if she needed to. Yet she had been keen to find Elizabeth. Had he missed the signs?

Jack sighed sitting down on the bed next to her. His eyes trailed over her body, wondering if there was anything nasty lurking beneath her clothing. Surely it couldn't be any worse then what was on her face. Could it? With slightly shaking hands Jack pushed up Anamaria's sleeve. All clear. Next the opposite side. Nothing there either. He continued to search most of her body- all decent parts- and found nothing. All that was left was her breasts and pelvic area. But since no where other then her face had these… things… he figured they wouldn't either. Just as he was getting up to go in search of someone to help, Ana's arm caught Jack's eye. The sleeves were still pushed up from before, and the skin was beginning to go red and raw. Jack stood, watching in amazement as her chocolate coloured skin began to burn, shrivel and then warts and boils began to appear.

That certainly hadn't been there before.

Jack began to step backwards, just as his son had done a few hours before. This defiantly wasn't normal. Someone didn't just burn with nothing to be burnt on, and warts didn't pop up so quickly and look so… so… ugly. His eyes stayed on Anamaria's arm. Almost daring it to get worse, or disappear again.

"I'll be right back Ana… don't go anywhere." Although Anamaria was out cold, Jack found it more comforting to talk to her as if she were awake. Slowly walking backwards until he reached the door, Jack finally took his eyes off the woman and walk out into the cool air. He wasn't sure how long he had been sat in that cabin but the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, sending out bright streaks of red, orange and pink along the sky. Jack lent against the door, the door that had been re-attached to its hinges only moments after him knocking it down, taking deep breaths, trying to recover his composure. Only when he was sure of himself once again did he walk off in search of his doctor…

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead? How can he be dead?" Jacks eyes were wide at the thought of one of his most trusted crew members having being killed. Especially at a time where he needed him most. 

"Jack is ye forgettin' that nice little battle we had earlier today? One of 'em killed 'im. Right through the heart it looked like. Poor fellow." Jack scratched his head, trying to think of a plan…

"Right well, where's Jason? He was his helper and…" Jack paused when he saw the look on Gibbs's face. "Don't tell me, he's dead too. Great just great…"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the brig the 'prisoners' from the other ship were talking quietly amongst themselves. The topic that seemed popular amongst them was about the cry they had heard earlier. Most hadn't realized a child was aboard a pirate ship, let alone a child that actually belong to the captain. Most were sceptical about why the child would be crying out, or even why he was at sea. It was quite obvious that they didn't approve. 

Barry and Davis were down in the brig, mopping up a leak from the earlier battle, quietly talking amongst themselves. Unknown to them, one of the passengers from the _Star line_, the ship they had blown up earlier, was listening in. He could hear them talk about a female crew member- a female on a pirate ship, well at least it explained the child- and how she had been found unconscious. He heard about the rumour she had been struck down by one of the opposite ships crew members, and another that she had simply fainted. The rumour the two men talked about next made his eyes grow. He had heard the stories that the **_Black Pearl_** was cursed, and but he had also heard the story of how the curse had been lifted. Surly it couldn't be cursed yet again?

As the men continued to talk, the man drifted into deep thought. He looked over at his wife, who slept with her head resting against the wood. He wondered what would be done with them, where they would be left. Would it be somewhere that they could easily get home? Or would they never reach that land again? Suddenly his ears began to twitch, beginning to listen into the conversation again. The ship was in desperate need of a doctor. He was a doctor. Maybe, just maybe, he could bargain with the captain. Find a way to get him and his lady home safely again. The man stayed silent, until he saw the two pirates making way to leave. Plucking up the courage, he finally spoke.

"Err… excuse me… yes you. Err I couldn't help but overhear that you were in need of medical assistance." The two men glowered at the passenger, annoyed that he had listened into their private conversation, yet intrigued into what he had to say. "Well you see, I, I err…"

"Yeah spit it out mate we aint got all day."

"Well, I'm a doctor. I was wondering if I could assist in anyway in return for…" the look from Barry shut the man up quickly. His eyes gave away that he was frightened along with the shaking in his voice.

"I'll speak with the captain." With that the two pirates left, leaving the man, who had begun to shake. His wife looked at him quizzically.

* * *

Jack sat and listened to Barry as he explained about the man in the brig. Thomas was curled up on his fathers lap, finally having calmed down and worn himself out. Elizabeth was sat with Anamaria, Jack not comfortable with her being left completely alone, a niggle inside him worrying about her getting worse. 

Once Barry had said all he had to say he left Jack to his thoughts. This man said he was a doctor, but why would he want to help pirates? Especially ones that had taken them prisoner. What was in it for him?

Sighing Jack looked down at his son. His eyes had peeped open, sadness visible in them.

"Mammy?" One simple word reduced Jacks insides to jelly. What was he supposed to tell this little boy? He wasn't even two years old yet he faced losing his mother, either that or becoming frightened of her for a rather long time. Jack wasn't sure which would be worse.

"Mammy's not very well mate." Thomas's eyes looked up to his father, questioning him, willing him to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Come on; let's go find you a place to sleep tonight hey?" He shook his head, his little hands clinging onto Jacks clothing. Jack could see how tired his son was, but he also knew there wasn't much chance of putting him down somewhere whilst he was still awake. Gently he began to rock him, as he had seen Anamaria do. He felt clueless. What if she died? What would he do then? Not only would he have lost his lover and first mate, but his son would lose his mam and he would be left, holding the baby, without a clue as to what to do with him. He couldn't take care of him on his own; he wasn't any good at that. Look at him now. Clumsily rocking the toddler, not knowing what to say that could bring any comfort to such a small person. How on earth would he cope?

It was then that Jack made his decision.

Even if everyone else had faith in him to take care of the child alone, he didn't. And if there was a way he could help Anamaria, or at least find out what was wrong with her, then he should take it. He'd be an idiot not to.

Jack waited until Thomas was asleep once again before carefully standing up and walking to Will and Elizabeth's room. Thomas's cot had been placed in there, ready for him, Jack knowing it wouldn't be appropriate for the child to sleep in his own room, not far from his ill mother. It was the middle of the night, and although Elizabeth had previously been asleep, she happily took the child and placed him down, telling Jack she would come and get him if they needed him. Jack walked away, heading down into the brig. There he stood outside the cell of the man who claimed to be a doctor.

"You. Get up."

* * *

A/N ok, there didn't seem to be much of a point to that chapter, but it was more imprtant then just a filler... so yeah... anyway please review! ) Thank you! **Captianme**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, darn it! (

A/N thank you for the reviews! I love them! Anyway… enjoy ) ) )

* * *

"You. Get up."

The man that had previously been asleep snapped his eyes open, looking up to see the captain towering above him. Quickly scurrying to his feet, he stood in front of Jack. The only thing between them was the bars of the cell. Jack stood staring at the man for a number of minuets, as each second passed the man found himself growing more and more nervous. Had he angered the captain?

"What's yer name?"

"J… J… John." The man had a stutter to his voice through his nerves. He jumped back as the cell door swung open, Jack's face emotionless in front of him. He nodded his head to tell John to step out of the cell. The man's wife had woken up at this point, her face showing concern for her husband, unaware of what was happening. Jack closed the cell door, locking it once again before heading up the stairs, out into the open, with John following close behind.

Jack led them both into Gibbs's cabin. He had given it up for the time being, at Jacks request. It was the second largest cabin, and since captain quarters currently held Anamaria, Jack didn't see it appropriate to interrogate the man in there.

Neither had said a word since John being freed from the brig. Now sat in the cabin, Jack took another look at the man. He looked quite simple; he was obviously frightened of what was happening to him. He didn't look the type to help pirates.

"So ye told Barry ye was a doctor then?" the man nodded. "And that you'll 'elp us." Once again John nodded his head. "So what's in it fer you?" He began to open his mouth to protest, before quickly shutting it again, knowing that there was no way he could fool the captain into believing he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart.

"I was wondering if you could drop me and my wife at out home. You see she's 5 months pregnant and I'm rather worried about the affect all this stress will be having on her and our child." Jack narrowed his eyes at the man.

"'Ats it?" Once again John nodded, still very frightened of the pirate that sat before him. Jack lent on the desk, his hand rubbing his temples as though he had the worst headache in his life. "And yer defiantly a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Ye better be tellin' the truth mate. For yer wife's sake as well as yer own." John's eyes widened at the thought of something bad happening to his wife. He wouldn't be able to bear it. "She's this way."

As Jack entered the cabin with John close behind, he nodded at Gibbs, who had been sitting with Anamaria. Over the course of the night she had gotten worse. Along with her face and arm, now her neck, shoulder blade and part of her chest had been covered. The only consistency with what was happening was that it was all entirely on the right side. She was still out cold, which they were mostly thankful for. What kind of reaction would she have if she could see her skin go from beautiful and flawless to horrible, brunt and disfigured?

As they watched Gibbs leave the room, John stood behind Jack not daring to move forward or even look at the woman lying on the bed. He didn't want to risk upsetting the captain that had his life and that of his wife and unborn child, in his hands. Jack walked over to Anamaria, his hand stroking her left cheek, before turning to face the man that may just be able to help her.

"'Ave a look at her then." John paused for a moment, making sure he was defiantly aloud to go up to the woman.

He turned her head so that the left side was facing down on the pillow, and he could see the right side. He bit back a gasp, trying hard not to show he was distressed at what he saw. He could only imagine what the captain was feeling, looking at her. His fingers lightly trailed over the 'wounds', the slightest touch made one of the spots pop and ooze with pus and blood. He turned to see what Jack made of that, but found that the captains head was turned, not bearing to look. With slightly shaking hands, John lifted the sheet that covered her body, looking at her neck, collar bone, and chest. Anamaria's breasts had been bound before the doctor had been allowed to take a look at her, Jack wanting to keep her dignity. It was if a line had been drawn down the centre of her body, separating it. Half was normal and beautiful, the other disfigured. While the doctor was examining Anamaria's chest, he jumped back.

Her stomach was beginning to burn, and become like the top half of her. But only on the right side. John stood, transfixed at what he saw. It was unlike anything he had ever seen in his entire profession, in his entire life. It went against everything he had ever been taught. He turned his head round to see Jack, who stood there also watching.

"Err… Captain err…" Jacks eyes met his.

"Sparrow. Yeah, it did that before." John simply looked at Jack, unsure of what to do, before diverting his gaze back to the woman that lay on the bed.

"I… this isn't something that I have come across before I'm afraid Captain Sparrow. But I don't think this is medical. I think it's more…" John struggled with the right words. "Too be honest I think this is more my wife's area then mine." Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. "I think it's been done by voodoo. I can't say for certain since I don't have much knowledge in that area. However my wife- Valerie- she grew up on it and well, has a vast knowledge in the stuff. Do you think it would be possible for her to look at…? I'm sorry but I don't know her name."

"It's Anamaria. Why would she want t' help pirates?" John looked Jack straight in the eye.

"Same reason as me. Since you haven't harmed me, she'll figure you're unlikely to harm her and she'll begin to trust you. It doesn't take much for her to trust someone- although if you lose it you'll never get it back, at least not for a long time." The man smiled at the thought, then quickly shook it away, remembering the situation.

"And if she can't help? What ye goin' t' do then?" the man stayed silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"Captain Sparrow, you may be pirates, and you may think that I am only helping to get home again. Part of that is true, but I will not stand by and let someone- especially a woman, who I'm assuming is the mother of the child we heard scream earlier- die or suffer if I can help it. If my wife cannot help, then I will do everything I possibly can to get her back to health or at least help make her more comfortable. We may be from different worlds and have different views on life, but I'm still a doctor and I still believe in helping people." Jack studied the man's face for a moment, shocked at the sudden bout of honesty from the man, something he himself would never do.

"Let's go get yer wife then mate."

* * *

Valerie, John's wife was quite happy to be let out of the tiny cell that held her and 6 others. She was the complete opposite to John, not nervous or intimidated by Jack in the same way as her husband was. She was a lot chattier too. Before they had even reached Captains quarters she had heard about Anamaria's condition, and although she didn't voice her thoughts at the time, had pretty much figured out what was wrong with the lady.

As soon as she had looked over Ana, the thoughts she had been having before were confirmed. And she voiced them.

She asked Jack if he had any particular nasty enemies- Jacks response had been that he was a pirate and had dozens of enemies. Valerie asked would any of them sink low enough to do a revenge plot using the person he loved most in the world- Jack said he could think of a few, but most of them were dead. And Anamaria wasn't what he loved most in the world- he simply cared a lot for her. Although Valerie had looked unconvinced at that last statement, she began to explain what she thought Anamaria's condition was- and what had caused it.

The woman spoke of four gems. All identical in everyway apart from one. Three of the gems were perfect, a deep blue. The forth however had a small dent, barley visible to the human eye. That was the one that he needed to cure Anamaria. Someone had used one of the other three gems to curse her. Over the course of 24 hours the whole of her right side would become infected. If left uncured it would eventually cause her death, the virus eating away her insides. If only one of the gems had been used it could take anything from a week to eighteen months for her to die. If two had been used the largest time would be halved, so it would be anything from a week to nine months. Had all three been used then it would shorten her life from a week to three and a half months. Hardly any time at all. Yet there was a twist. If the gems were used at different times, say the second used after Ana had survived a month already, along with the largest amount of time being halved, and extra month would be taken off her life. Leaving her less time to be cured.

The whole concept of the curse confused Jack, it having to be explained to him more then once. If he didn't find the right gem then she would die. If he found the wrong gem, it would shorten her life and give him less time to find the right one. The thought of her dying crushed Jack, that niggle of how he would cope eating away at him. The mess that she was in was his fault too. It was **his** enemies that were doing this to her. And there was only two which would sink as low to use someone else to get revenge on Jack. But which one was it?

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that plans were made. Everyone needed rest; Jack gave John and his wife a cabin for the night, saying that as they were helping him he couldn't put them back in the brig. Jack however slept in his cabin as always, laying next to Anamaria, watching her for a moment, seeing only her left side, the smooth skin that it held, appearing perfect as though her whole body still contained it. He was only woken by the cry for him that he could hear. Although it was no where near as desperate or sad as the one he had heard the day before, the sound still sent shockwaves of panic throughout Jack.

Before he went to find Thomas he had a quick look at Anamaria. He must have slept through most of the day, after not going to sleep till past at least 4 in the morning. Just like Valerie had said the whole of Anamaria's right side was now covered, from her hairline down to her toes.

The plans that Anamaria should be left on land with John and Valerie were made. Elizabeth and Thomas were also to stay with them, to make sure they were not harmed in any fights the _Pearl _was likely to get into. Jack was putting a lot of trust into this man and his wife, which he wasn't very fond of. But he couldn't see another way.

It only took one week and a half for the _Pearl_ to reach its destination. At the same time it let the prisoners in the brig go, having more important things to worry about then where they should leave the survivors. Thomas was still very clingy to his father, although Jack had tried to lessen that as much as possible, knowing that if he gave in and let the boy stay with him constantly it would be much harder to leave him behind.

Jack left Anamaria, Elizabeth and his son with the promise of returning soon, with the gem to cure Ana and get everything back to normal. They all had faith in him. But did he have faith in himself?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This and the next chapter are quite short im afraid, but after that they should be back to being longer again! ) But im updating earlier then i planned generally due to the fact ive just seen the sequel (woo! bloody cliffhangers and cuz its my birthday (double woo) so im in a great mood )!Thanks for the reviews ) Enjoy...

* * *

It took Jack and _The Black Pearl_ around two weeks to get to their destination. Within the time Jack managed to go out of his mind with worry, yet hide it from everyone else. The 'what if' question invading his mind at every opportunity. 'What if' leaving Anamaria behind had been part of this revenge plot. 'What if' those people weren't who they said they were, he didn't know them yet he left his son, lover and Elizabeth with them. 'What if' the place he was going was wrong, he had got the wrong person and it was going to cost Ana her life? Jack had whittled down the people most likely to take revenge on him using others, people he cared for, down to two people. Well that was still alive anyway. Captain Robinson, someone he had wronged in this life and likely in others as well, and Captain Wyler, a man who Jack had made a fool of, costing him his girl and his ship. Captain Wyler had been the obvious choice out of the two, seeing as Jacks interference ending in his wife being killed in front of his eyes, he was likely to want revenge using Jacks girl. This way Jack could feel the pain that he had caused him. The hurt, the uncertainty, the despair, the anguish. Well, it was certainly working so far. 

The journey had gone without a hitch, they had got there faster then planned, and the crew was ready to expect the unexpected. They had sailed to a small island, just off the coast of Jamaica. On it was 3 caves, all interlinked with each other. Inside held wonders that you couldn't imagine. Not much swag, nothing of real material value, but on the walls… the walls held the information to the world. Or at least it seemed that way to those who managed to step inside. The cave was covered in pictures, images and words left behind from the few lucky ones that had made it out alive, and the unlucky ones who met their maker inside. Words and images to inspire a person's soul, to motivate them into making good of themselves. Others were there to damn someone to hell, give the inspiration to be truly evil and never think twice about it. All that the effect of the walls depended on was the person that was looking at them, taking them in, and memorizing them. Deep within the heart of the caves, past the point where they all joined, Jack expected to find Captain Wyler, in the spot he had left him in years before.

* * *

Seven years prior, before Jack had got his precious _Pearl_ back, his travels took him to the very caves they were visiting now. He had been doing a 'favour' for Captain Robinson, with the intentions of not carrying it out all along. The 'favour' had been to take a prized possession of Wyler's, one that was worth more then all the gold in the world. A golden necklace, diamonds encrust in it, to make the shape of a love heart. Inside each and every diamond was a blue, red and orange stone, all identical. The reason why the necklace was worth more then all the gold in the world was that the myths had it that the necklace had the power to do anything the beholder wanted it too. But of course, Captain Wyler did not know this. Although it seemed he was the only one. 

On the day Jack had planned to carry out this little 'favour', others had turned up. Others that weren't supposed to be there. Others that had ruined his plan. You see, Jack had joined Captain Wyler's crew, on his pathetically small ship. But it was still a ship, one that Jack had planned to 'commandeer' at the 'opportune moment'. This was supposed to be whilst on the Caves Island, when everyone else would be looking around. Since the ship was so small it only took one man, two at most, to operate it. The other crew members where just there to make the work load lighter or to make the ship look more powerful then it really was. At first with another pirate ship arriving, with the same intentions Captain Robinson had, had looked like it was going to make Jack's plan to take Wyler's ship, a hell of a lot easier. But that wasn't meant to be.

Captain Wyler was one of the few captains in the world that risked his wife's life just to have her be by his side constantly. She wasn't a pirate, or even anything close to a sailor. She sat in a cabin all day, which Jack assumed was extremely boring. The most she did to contribute to the crews lives was to cook the odd meal. Other then that she was deemed useless to all but the captain.

As Jack had been getting ready to make his way out of the caves, the other pirates had taking Louisa (Wyler's wife) hostage. With Jack being experienced in getting out of 'sticky situations' unharmed, Wyler had called upon him to help out. Unable to say no without looking extremely suspicious Jack attempted to talk the pirates round with his usual way of trying to confuse them. The only problem was, with his mind somewhere else and his heart not really in the rescue mission, instead of making the pirates allow Louisa to go it made them kill her. Not before they took turns in using her in front of her husband, who was being held back by the other crews, crewmembers. Seeing that the cause was lost, Jack attempted to sneak away. No one but Wyler saw this. And the last words Jack heard him breath before sneaking away were…

"I'll get ye fer this sparrow 'nd don't ye ferget it."

So it would seem Wyler was the obvious candidate to take revenge on Jack using his girl. Where Captain Robinson comes into it however…

Jack being Jack didn't partially want to piss both captains off to the extremes he was so far managing too. So, when the other pirates had left the caves, Jack returned, making sure to have hidden the ship out of sight of anyone around. Creeping back into the caves all around him was the dead bodies of the crew he had worked with for 5 months. People he had made acquaintances with. He walked in the caves expecting everyone to be gone or dead, but there in the middle, was Captain Wyler, cradling his wife's body in his arms, rocking her slightly as though he was rocking a child to sleep. The man didn't look at Jack nor did he speak to him. In fact Jack wasn't even sure if he knew he was even in the same room as him. As far as Jack could tell, the man had fallen over the edge into insanity.

It was only when Jack was looking around for the necklace did he notice it. Lying next to Louisa, in a million pieces, crushed from the earlier struggle and fight. It seemed Louisa had been the beholder for a short while, the reason she had been allowed to be killed by those men was the fact it had fallen off. And no one had noticed until it was too late.

Therefore Jack had managed to piss too powerful captains off, in the space of 12 hours. Something that one day was going to come back and bite him on the arse…

* * *

Jack led his crew through the maze of tunnels; some which he swore blind hadn't been there before. Along the walls more pictures and words had appeared. Jack worked out some time ago that most of the new stuff on that line the caves was from the lost souls, those that had died inside the caves. They were making there last mark on the world before going to their final resting place. It chilled the men to think of how many men had died on the tracks they were walking along, how many innocents had lost their lives… 

As they entered the heart of the caves it came to their attention immediately that all was not right. For the only person that could get through the arch that opened the room to the tunnels was Jack. And there in the centre of the room, just where Jack had left him, was Captain Wyler. Back from insanity one last time to finish his unfinished business…

* * *

A/N Please **review**! Thanks! **Captainme**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for the reviews...

* * *

"Hello… Jack…" Jack looked at the man with uncertainty before replying. 

"Captain, Jack… if ye don't mind."

Jack stood in the centre of the cave, in front of the same man he had left there all those years ago. His crew were standing just before the opening, still fighting and struggling against an invisible barrier that prevented them all from gaining access. Leaving Jack to fend for himself.

As soon as he had arrived inside it became very obvious to him that he had gone to the right place. Bitterness was still present in Captain Wyler's eyes. As he stood watching Jack, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, finding it hard to control himself from killing the man who had lost him everything, before his taste for revenge had been satisfied. Jack couldn't help but wonder, as he stood in the spot where Louisa's body had once lain, where her bones were resting now.

The two men stood in silence, Captain Wyler's eyes taking in Jacks appearance, the way he acted and tried to judge the kind of man that he was now. However Jack's eyes wondered over the cave, taking in the piles of gold on the floor that hadn't been there years ago, the new writing on the wall, the desperate pictures of men dying in pain. He noticed the sleeping area in one of the corners, a simple pillow and blanket above the cold hard floor, the only thing separating it was a pile of what looked like years old hay. Only when Jack focused his eyes on Captain Wyler did he finally notice the man grinning, with the evil glint in his eye that never turned out well…

* * *

"Told ye I would git ye back, didn't I Sparrow?" Jack stayed silent, his eyes narrowing at the man that stood before him, his face free of any emotion. "How's yer girl?" once again the man got no response. "Should be a fun death fer her, long 'nd painful, shame you wont be around t' see it… still, yer son can watch fer ye." Thoughts began to whiz round in Jacks head once more, those words striking the match for worry in his head. Valerie had explained that the voodoo Wyler had used, he didn't need the pacific name of the person he was placing the 'curse' upon. All he had to know was that Jack had developed strong feelings – not necessarily love, as Valerie had pointed out when Jack stressed the point that he wasn't in love- for a woman. Therefore the 'curse' could have been placed years ago, and was only now taking affect. And if that was indeed true, then how on earth would this man know about Thomas? 

"What makes you so certain I won't be around, 'Captain' Wyler?" The man laughed a hearty laugh from straight from the depths inside of him. In any other circumstances you would assume he was laughing to a joke, but this wasn't the case…

"Because 'mate', yer not gettin' out of this place alive, 'ats why." Jack grinned, in doing so confusing the mess of a man before him.

"And wha' make's you so sure of tha'?" The man looked at him in astonishment, as though his reasons were crystal clear.

"Because I'm goin' t' kill ye 'ats why. Well… after a little torture anyway…" Jack opened his mouth to return a remark, but stopped as the glint of something shiny caught his eye.

There nestling in Captain Wyler's pocket, close to his heart, was a blue gem. Exactly like the one that Valerie had described to him. He doubted it would be the one that spark the whole thing off, considering that it would have been destroyed when first used. There was a high chance it was one of the gems that would make Anamaria worse not better, but there was the smallest chance that it wasn't. Then a thought occurred to Jack.

He wanted revenge on Jack. He wanted Jack to suffer the same feeling that he felt. He did this by using Jack's girl. By placing the curse upon her it had bought Jack to him. He wanted Jack dead, but why would he want Anamaria dead? She hadn't done anything to him. Was Anamaria just his leverage to get Jack there? After all once Jack was dead what use was it to him to let Anamaria die? Jack wasn't there to watch her die. So that gem probably was the one he needed, the one that would make everything ok again, and end the madness of the situation.

With that conclusion firmly in his head Jack chose his words carefully…

"Ye think ye can kill me? Mate you forget… I'm **Captain Jack Sparrow**… savvy" His name seemed to infuriate Wyler as he drew his sword quickly making a swing for Jack. The only problem for him was that Jack had anticipated that kind of reaction and had drawn his sword also.

Wyler had more force then Jack expected from a man who had spent 7 years in a cave. Whilst duelling with the man, Jack couldn't help but wonder how he had stayed alive in the first place. What did he eat? What did he drink? It was highly unlikely that there was a good source of food within the cave walls which must have meant someone kept coming here, feeding the man.

The former captain had obviously been practicing, waiting for the day where he could extract his revenge. He was better then Jack had been anticipating, managing to cut into Jack's flesh more then once, although he missed anything vital. Wyler may have been able to give Jack a few war wounds, but Jack was easily giving them back. Both men's eyes grew dark as they fought, each with their own reasons for wanting the other dead.

Not only would Jack love to see the man who hurt Anamaria die, but it would mean that he too, had got revenge. Wyler of course was intent on killing Jack, even when it became extremely obvious that he wasn't going to win.

"Ye can't beat me Wyler… now how's about ye give me that little crystal there- and we ferget the whole thing?" The man spat at Jacks feet giving him a glare as he did so.

"Never, ye'll hav't' kill me first. Ye think I'm goin' t'…" Wyler stopped mid sentence, his eyes growing wide as he looked at Jack, his face a look of astonishment as he drew his last breath.

"So be it then, _Captain Wyler_" Jack paused looking down at the man that now led on the floor, his blood staining the ground beneath. Jack bent down and picked the gem up from out of his pocket. "Thanks mate."

Walking back outside, in the mid-day sun Jack could clearly see the crystal. He began to inspect it, looking to see if it was indeed the one he needed. Spotting the slight dent in the side Jack ran his finger across it. Yep, it was defiantly there, it wasn't just a trick of the light.

"Mr Gibbs- can you see any dents on this…" Jack handed the gem to his stand-in first mate, who looked it over carefully.

"Aye- there's one there. Does 'at mean tha' it's the right one?" finally Captain Sparrow allowed himself to grin.

"I guess so…"

Placing the gem on the floor, Jack looked at it for a moment. Then without any warning to those around him, he stamped his foot down hard on the gem, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces…

"Let's go get the girls ay?"

* * *

A/N please note that this is not the last chapter. i read it through to myself, and it did seem like it could be the last chapter- but it isnt ) please review! **Captianme**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: dont own anything to do with the film, more fool me...

* * *

It took Jack and his crew longer to get back to land then it had to get to the caves. This was largely due to a storm that had hit them, throwing them off course. But part of their sluggish return was the fact that Jack was confident that Anamaria would be fine by the time he got back- so there was no need to rush. At least- that's what he thought…

* * *

Jack strolled off the _Black Pearl_ rather cockily, half expecting Anamaria to come rushing up to him. He wasn't too put out when she didn't, after all- it wasn't really like her was it! He carried along at a leisurely pace. It was only when he smiled at Valerie and she didn't smile back that he begun to wonder what was up. Surly if Anamaria was fine once more everyone would be jolly. 

"Ello Val- where's me girl?" Valerie frowned at Jack, confused by his lopsided grin.

"Where you left her Jack." There was a pause. "Did you get the crystal?" a frown graced Jacks face, making it his turn to be confused.

"I found it- it had the dent in it and-" A bright smile came onto Valerie's face, she spoke interrupting Jack.

"Oh excellent- well… hand it over then and I'll check it's the right one and we can smash it and get rid of that awful curse once and for all."

"Valerie- love- I've already- wait. Are you tellin' me tha' Anamaria isn't better?" The colour drained from both their faces- both realizing the mistake that had happened.

"Oh Jack… what have you done?"

Jack walked into the dimly lit room where Anamaria lay. She was on her side, facing away from him. Her face was turned so that only her left side was shown properly- a way of reducing the risk of Thomas rejecting her. She was asleep- her body moving up and down steadily with her breathing. Jack went round and sat on the chair next to the bed simply watching her.

Earlier on he realized the mistake he had made was far worse then he could have anticipated before. His 'little' mistake had caused Anamaria to become more in pain- the side effects of the 'curse' growing. Not only was she in more pain but her life had been shortened considerably. The maximum time Jack had to find the missing gem was now 7 and half months. Maybe even less. And all because he thought he was being clever by crushing the gem before he knew a hundred percent that it was the right one. That man had tricked him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to kill Jack- he knew he would be the one to die. He had made the gem obvious in his pocket and had dented it to make it look as though it was the one Jack needed. Wyler was a smarted man than Jack had taken him for.

Jack didn't jump back when Anamaria opened her eyes. Valerie had warned him that Ana had been awake the last few days- the first time in over a month. She was weak from having barley any nutrients or water along with the virus that was slowly killing her. Neither of them spoke for a few minuets- Ana's eyes searching Jack's face, automatically knowing something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Ana." Anamaria's heart sank- she wasn't sure what he was apologising for but she knew it wasn't good. Jack wasn't aware of whether she knew what was happening or not- what he had to do to make her better or what he had done that made her so much worse. "I won't let you- I won't let…" He couldn't say it; he couldn't say that there was a risk of her dying because it made it real. "I'm goin' t' find that gem and I'm goin' to get you better. I promise."

"Jack…" Anamaria's voice was hoarse and cracked- making it sound like it was painful just to speak. "I… I want you t' promise me tha' you won't let Thomas forget me."

"Why would 'e ferget you? Yer not goin' anywhere!" Anamaria sighed- a sigh that shook her whole body, which had suddenly become so frail and weak. Jack could hardly bare to watch her- knowing he was the root of the problem.

"JACK!" Although her voice was hoarse and cracked she still managed to sound fierce. "Don't be an idiot all yer life. We both know it's likely I'm not goin' t' make it. 'At's fine- I can deal with that. But I can't deal with thinkin' my baby won't know who I am- who I was. 'E won't remember me, 'e isn't old enough yet, so I need ye t' tell 'im. I can't cope with thinkin' my baby, the most important person in my world, won't know who I am in a few years time- won't remember me. He has to know that I loved him- that I'll always love 'im. Please Jack. Please don't let him ferget me." Jacks face was turned away from Anamaria- she couldn't see the expression on his face. It was several moments before Jack replied, finally turning back to face her, his expression set, not showing any of what he was thinking or feeling. He bought his fingers up to her face to wipe away a stray tear that had made an escape from her eye.

"I promise that if ye don't make it, he'll always know who ye were, what ye were like and 'ow much ye loved 'im. Ok?" Ana nodded slightly, her body finally relaxing back into the soft mattress beneath her. Neither said another word as Anamaria closed her eyes once more. Jack stayed in the room until he knew she was asleep, her chest rising and falling gently once more.

* * *

Jack headed into the tiny kitchen that the small house held. Sat at the table were John and Valerie- speaking in hushed tones. Valerie was now seven months pregnant, which was extremely obvious. Both looked up as Jack walked into the room, stopping their conversation quickly. Jacks eyes narrowed- what else had gone wrong that they were about to tell him about? 

"Jack… why don't you sit down. We erm… we need to talk to you."

"Why don't I get the feelin' that this is goin' t' be good news?" John simply looked down at the table in answer to that question whereas Valerie gave Jack a sympathetic smile.

"Sit down Jack." Jack hesitated for a moment before pulling out a chair and plonking himself down. "Anamaria's pregnant."

Jack responded by staying silent before getting up and walking out of the door, heading towards the nearest beach where he could sit for a while trying to figure everything out in his head. The day had gone so wrong. That morning as he had spotted the island he had been in such a great mood, so full of hope that everything was going to slip back into its normal routine. Upon stepping on land everything had begun to slip away, all that hope and happiness washing away. First and foremost Anamaria was not cured; she still had that wretched curse on her. Along with that she was in more pain and her life had been cut dramatically. Now he was told she was pregnant- would their second child even make it into the world before its mother passed away- and if Anamaria did survive, would the child? What would the baby be like? Would it be harmed from the virus eating away its mother's insides? There was simply no way of knowing- and Jack assumed that by the look on Valerie's face, she had no idea what would happen. All of this had happened in the short space of a few hours, what more could go wrong?

He spent about 4 hours sat on that beach, watching the sea crash into the cliff face, before finally heading back to John and Valerie's house. Elizabeth had been out all day with Thomas, shopping Jack presumed. That meant the child was yet to see his father. No one had been expecting him, so Jack wasn't too annoyed at the fact his son had been away all day. However, when he got back to the house on the hill there was still no sign of Elizabeth and Thomas.

Jack had been back at John and Val's for about half an hour when Will burst through the door- Elizabeth in his arms and Thomas no where to be seen. Elizabeth was unconscious, sporting a rather large head wound. Jack stayed silent while they examined her, his eyes shining with worry for his son. It was only when Valerie handed him a piece of paper addressed to '**Jack Sparrow**' did his world come crashing down…

The paper was a letter- well more of a statement really.

_**I have something of your's… Jack**_

**_CAPTAIN ROBINSON_**

* * *

A/N oh no! Dum dum dummiedy dum… please review :-) thanks! **Captainme**

Oh! i might not update too well for the next week, a little busy im afraid so im not sure if i'll be able to write! But dont worry- i will update eventually :-) soon! please review! they help egg me on to write faster! Suze


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Jack read the letter he turned and bolted out of the door. Valarie wasn't sure what that piece of paper had said, but she had an inkling that it was something to do with Thomas, and that that something wasn't good. By the time Will had come out from the bedroom where Elizabeth had been lain- who had now regained consciousness and was only suffering from a bad headache- Jack had been gone a good fifteen minuets. Will had had to sprint back to the _Black Pearl_ only managing to make it there in time as the ship set off for sail once more…

* * *

"Jack, where are we going?" Will had to shout over the winds of a storm that was soon to hit them. Jack hadn't spoken a word to Will since setting sail at such a short notice, other then to bark orders at him. Due to the lack of warning the _Pearl_ had set sail leaving quite a few crew members behind. 

"We – William – are sailing towards the basted that has kidnapped my son, formed the plan to curse Anamaria, send me to the wrong place- trick me into thinking it was the right place- and who wants to kill me. If ye don't like it jump over board and start swimmin'" Will frowned, confused at his captains words.

"Jack why would I leave? I know you're angry Captain but headin' into this storm wont get us there any faster- it'll probably just slow us down. Jack **listen to me**". Jack stopped looking straight ahead into the dark skies, and for the first time in around 4 hours looked at something else. Setting his dark eyes on Will, Jack spoke, his voice more sincere and honest then Will had heard before.

"Look Will, that man has my son, a child who hasn't even had his second birthday yet. And he isn't a nice man either, believe me I know." Jack paused, memories flittering through his mind. With a shudder he carried on. "I don't want to subject my son to him for longer then I have to. I can't. I won't." Will refused to let sympathy enter his eyes, knowing Jack would never open up to him again in the slightest if he saw it. He softened his voice as much as he could above the howling winds, having to hold onto a rope to keep himself steady.

"Jack you won't get to your son faster if the ship gets damaged in this storm." Jack looked down at the wheel in his hands, then up so his face was covered by the rain beating down on them. Will was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Finally a small sound crossed Jack's lips, followed by a louder, more sure one.

"DROP THE ANCHOR" silence followed as the crew members spun around, looking at Jack for a moment. As quickly as it came the silence was broken with cries of 'aye captain' and the anchor was dropped, securing the ship into one position as much as it could. Almost all the crew disappeared into the warmth and safety of the inside, with only a few staying behind to keep check on the ropes and rigging making sure everything was fine. Jack was one of those few, ignoring Will's pleas for him to go inside and get some rest. It would be weeks before the _Pearl_ reached her destination, and Jack wasn't sure he could rest any more then he had to until he had his son safely back on his ship.

* * *

Elizabeth had long since woken again, her mind taken over with thoughts of the little boy that had been snatched from her grips only hours before. Guilt consumed much of her body, almost as much as the anger from deep inside. She couldn't understand how anyone could be willing to use someone else to gain revenge on another person. Let alone how they would take a child as well. With Anamaria being taken ill she had just about managed to get her head around the whole idea of why it was happening. Anamaria was the lover of a notorious pirate who had gained many enemies in his time. She was the obvious target for any revenge plot. But to take their child. A baby that had been in the world under two years. That she couldn't fathom. It might have been easier if he had been slightly older- knew how to defend himself slightly. Yet he had been taken at the age where he trusted almost anyone in his path and had no idea how to protect himself from the dangers that no doubt lay ahead for him. It just didn't seem fair. 

A knock on the door brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts. As she looked up she saw Valerie standing in the doorway.

"Anamaria's awake…" Elizabeth looked down at her hands, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Do you want me to… to tell her?" Liz shook her head, looking up again.

"No. No I'll do it. I'll be there in a minuet. Don't say anything to her." Valerie nodded before retreating back into the hallway. Taking a shaky breath, Elizabeth stood up, and walked through to Anamaria's room.

* * *

Elizabeth stopped in the doorway for a moment, watching Anamaria and anticipating her reaction to the news she was about to give her. It was the news they had planned to give her today either. Before the crisis with Thomas had happened, the agreement that Anamaria should know she was carrying a child had been made. They believed it would make her want to cling onto life that bit more, fighting against the curse that little bit harder. Now however, plans had changed. Valerie and John weren't sure if Anamaria could cope with knowing her son had been taken by a vile and angry man as well as knowing she was carrying a child that may well not make it into the world alive. Walking around the bed so Anamaria could see her, Elizabeth sat down so she was eye level with her. 

"Hey Ana…" Anamaria opened her eyes; her lids looked so heavy on her thin and pale face.

"Liz- where's my son. I asked to see him." The words had had to be forced out, using every ounce of strength Anamaria possessed. She was getting weaker by the hour now, and they were all unsure of how much longer she would be able to stay in this world. It seemed the virus was working her down faster then anyone had anticipated. Elizabeth's eyes gleamed once again, tears bursting their banks. Realization dawned onto Anamaria, knowing that something truly dreadful must have happened to the little boy she cherished so much.

"I'm sorry Ana. I couldn't stop him, I tried really I did. But then there were more of them. They held me back, I had to watch while they… they knocked me out before they left so I couldn't go after them or get help. I'm so sorry." Anamaria's eyes reddened, her body began shaking with sobs that couldn't make there way out. Her body was so weak she couldn't even cry properly.

"Where's Jack?" her voice was raspier then before, Elizabeth could barley make out what she was saying.

"He's gone to find him." Ana's body was still shaking, racking itself with sobs from deep inside.

"How's… know… find him?" the extra movement her body was doing was beginning to tire Anamaria out, so much so she could barley talk and began to struggle with her breathing.

"Apparently he left a note. The man that took him that is. I don't know what it said- but it must have given Jack a clue where to find Thomas because apparently he left rather speedily. Will almost missed the _Black Pearl_; he was leaving without any warning. Quite a few of the men have been left behind." Ana's eyes had grown obviously heavy again, the orbs saddened. Elizabeth bent over and gave Ana a kiss on the forehead, as you would a child who too was sad. She stroked her hair for a moment before getting up and leaving Anamaria alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Jack stayed at the helm of his ship; UN moving for almost 5 hours after the anchor had been dropped. The storm had passed over them, all that remained was the gentle beating of the rain with served some comfort to Jack, reminding him that he could still feel something other then numbness. He had to fight hard against the urge inside him to go to his cabin and get drunk senseless to try and forget how in only a few short weeks, his life had gone from being perfect to ruins. And the fact that it was all down to him in the long run. He only left his spot when his body threatened to shut down on him both from the cold and fatigue. Although he slept deeply, his thoughts and dreams were intruded by images of what could be happening to his son at that very moment.

* * *

A/N thanks for all the reviews:-) love them as usual :-) keep 'em coming and **review** again please! Captainme 


	11. Chapter 11

It took just three days for the _Pearl_ to catch up with Captain Robinson's ship. The man obviously hadn't banked on Jack being on the island the same day that he had planned to snatch Thomas. Had he waited a few more days, his first intentions would have succeeded far more. Of course, Captain Robinson didn't know the _Black Pearl_ had caught up with him, Jack not wanting to alert the man of his presence knowing that it might cause his son more anguish then he would probably already be going through. Captain Robinson was leading Jack and the _Pearl_ to an unknown destination, one that if Jack hadn't been following slyly, would probably have taken him an extra coupe of weeks to find.

Jack had to wait an agonising three weeks before the ships finally reached their destination, and the battle between could begin. In this time he was helpless to do anything to protect his child from the goings on, on that ship. He hoped, even at a time prayed, that they were being good to him, remembering that he was just a baby and the leverage to get his father there. Although chances were, with men like that, it was unlikely. For the first time in his life, Jack was thankful his and Anamaria child hadn't been a girl.

* * *

Jack rowed silently into a cave entrance, where they had watched Robinson's men go hours before. Jack's eyes had been peeled, trying to see his child, but his efforts were wasted. Either he had been left on the ship or they had hidden him from sight. Only a few crew members were to go with Jack into the caves, Will being one of them after refusing to stay behind as was requested.

They abandoned the boats and ores just before the entrance to the main cave area. Everyone stayed silent, watching Jack, anticipating what his next move would be. He simply stood, peering over a pile of rocks, trying to spot his son. His eyes roamed the room, looking in every crook and cranny, and then they drifted up. And there he was.

Thomas had been caged, and that cage was dangling from high up. Jack couldn't even see where the rope that attached the cage to the roof of the cave stopped. But he could see his son clearly. The child had nothing but rags on his lower half- the remains of a nappy. His skin was dirty. His hair dull and in clumps. And he was too skinny. Even at the distance that Jack was at he could clearly see his son's ribs, sticking out against his thin skin.

Jack had to fight down a growl from inside him, his eyes grew dark as he watched the dirty pirates in front of him tease and taunt his son, poking him with sticks and throwing rocks at him. Even at the place Jack and crew were stood, it was obvious that the child was shaking with fear, although he was silent.

Finally Jack saw the 'opportune moment' to strike out, and let Captain Robinson know of his presence. After three weeks of waiting Jack was about to release all that pent up anger, frustration and hatred. Those twenty-one days had almost killed Jack; the tension could have been cut with a knife on board the ship. It had given him too much time to think, to analyze his life, his decisions and regrets. In around four months everything had gone so wrong for him, when really it should be so perfect.

Had everything been going smoothly still, in the ideal world, Jack's family would still be safe on board the _Pearl_. Anamaria would still be healthy; Thomas still a happy, bubbly toddler and they would no doubt be realizing that they were to become parents again.

But everything wasn't going smoothly, this wasn't an ideal world and his family weren't still safe and healthy. So he had to fight to get his world, his family, his **_existence_** back.

Motioning to the few crew members that had come with him to stay behind and be silent, Jack walked out into the open. No one realized his presence at first, until one of the opposing crew spotted him and alerted their captain.

"Well, well, well… Jack Sparrow." Jack spun around, coming face to face with his enemy. Once again he fought the urge to snarl.

"**CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow**". The man in front of him simply laughed, mockingly.

"Aye… 'Captain'… well sparrow, I'm surprised to see you so soon. Thought it would 'ave taken you far longer to get here then it 'as… oh well… jest means we can get this over with sooner… hey Jackie?" Jack forced himself to grin, something that was supposed to come out sly and slick, along with the pathetic attempt at a laugh. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering back to the cage which held his son, who from close up, you could see was also bleeding along with everything else. "Ahh… takes after ye, 'e does. Tough little git. Took us near two weeks to reduce him t' that bundling wreck up there. I assume it is him you've come for?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the man who was grinning from ear to ear, like the cat that had got the cream. What else would he be there for? What did that man knows that Jack didn't, what was he hiding?

"And what, Robinson, else would I be here for hum…?" The man looked at Jack, his face expressionless before bursting into laughter.

"How's yer girl Sparrow?" Jack was finding it increasingly hard to keep his face and emotions neutral. How could he ever have been stupid enough to get mixed up with this man?

"You know where the gem that I need is." Once again an evil grin flickered onto the mans face.

"Aye. I know where the gem you need is. An' I'm goin' t' give you a choice Sparrow." Jacks eyebrows rose, knowing without a doubt that he wasn't going to particularly like this 'choice' he was being given.

"Oh how kind of you… and what exactly is this choice dear old Captain Robby?"

"Your kid or your girl." Jack stayed silent for a few moments, those few words going round in his mind.

"I'm sorry- what?" Robinson sighed, obviously aggravated by Jacks sudden slowness.

"Yer choice. Ye can either 'ave your kid back or your girl can live." Jack stayed silent, his eyes boring into Robinsons. "Do ye want me t' spell it out for ye Jack? Either I give you yer kid back, and you can go off, try and find that gem and fail miserably, because lets face it, if I don't want ye t' find it, I wont let you. Or I can git you yer gem, yer girl can live, but yer boy dies."

"Right, let me get this straight, I have to decide whether my son or my…. Or Anamaria dies!" Captain Robinson grinned, happy that Jack seemed to have finally caught on to what he had been trying to say.

"Aye! Think of it as… playing 'God' or something like that!" The look on Jacks face showed he was not amused by Robinsons little jokes. Jack wasn't a religious man himself- but he didn't find those kind of jokes funny.

"Let me just sort out something in my head, ay mate? If I chose my sons life, Anamaria dies? But if I chose Anamaria's life, my kid dies? I understand how I would be able to tell about Thomas living, but what about Anamaria. How am I supposed to know if you've given me the right gem, you've tricked me once before remember. And don't try and protest your innocence in that little 'dealing', it didn't take a genius to work it out afterwards, what with you kidnapping my child and all."

"You'll jest 'ave to trust me." Jack snorted at that response. For a short while everywhere was silent. Captain Robinson was wondering what Jacks response was going to be, knowing that there was no way he was going to let him go without at least one person Jack loved being sentenced to death. Jack however was trying desperately to figure out a way out of the mess that he had gotten his family into. He couldn't choose between his son and his mother. How would he live knowing that it was his fault that they had died? Finally the silence was broken.

"Alright… I've decided."

* * *

A/N dum dum dum:-) please review! thank you:-) Captainme 


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright… I've decided." Captain Robinson's eyebrows rose in shock. That wasn't something he had been expecting to hear- at least not so soon…

"That was quick sparrow. Thought it would take ye longer t' decide which of yer loved ones you were goin' t' let die." Jack laughed, his face mocking the man that stood before him.

"Well, it's not a decision as such… more like a… _proposition_ if you will." The man in front of him narrowed his eyes, quickly becoming suspicious.

"Oh aye?" Jack grinned.

"Aye. I figured, why kill to innocents, that really have nothing to do with you, when really, all you want to do is see me die?" Jack paused for a moment, and Robinson took this as his chance to butt in.

"Oh I get it, I kill you and both yer girl and kid live. No. I don't like that -" Jack growled.

"**I haven't finished yet.** As I was saying, all you want is to see me die. But as yer probably guessing' I'm not one to lay my life down for anyone without the slightest chance of getting' out alive. So my _proposition_ to you is, we duel, and if I win, I get my boy back- and the gem, plus my life. But if I lose, all three of us die. What'd you say?" Robinson's eyes narrowed once again, searching Jacks face trying to tell whether he was being serious or not. He had never expected Jack to risk both lives along with his own. He had however been expecting Jack to risk his life.

"I'd say your flippin' mad Jack Sparrow." He paused. "But I take you up on that challenge. You die, and so do your loved ones. I die, they live. Fair price I'd say. Shall we begin?" He drew his sword and was surprised to find that Jack hadn't. "What now?"

"I want that gem to be given to one of my men." Robinson glared at Jack.

"An' why would I do that? What makes you so sure that I have it on me?" Jack chuckled.

"How else would you have kept it from me if I had done your first 'choice' as you put it? I'm not stupid _Captain Robinson_; I know damn well that you have it on your person or around you. I want one of my men to have it, so that when I **_WIN_** – because lets face it, we both know that I will- I know I have it t' take back with me." It was Robinsons turn to chuckle.

"I like the fact you're so confident Jack. It'll make your death all the sweeter for me. But aye, the gem should be out. Although I wont be giving it to your men. It can be kept with the kid. He's too much of a mess to do anything _stupid_, not that he's strong enough nor cleaver enough." Jack resisted the urge to snarl although his face showed how unimpressed he was.

"Aye. Fair enough. As soon as it's with him, we can begin dear old _Robby_." Robinson paused, turning to look at Jack.

"Call me that again, I'll shoot the kid and you right now and they'll be no duel. I don't want t' do that because I would like the pleasure of killing you properly- and slowly! Now- LOWER THE CAGE."

Jack watched as the cage that held his son was lowered down to the ground. He couldn't tare his eyes away from the child. Thomas was so battered; bruised and bloody it was unbelievable. He was a mere shadow of the child he usually was. As Robinson opened the cage door, he shot to the back of it. It was the most movement Jack had seen his son do since getting there, and it wasn't much considering how small the cage was. It would be a struggle to get a grown man in it without breaking a few bones. Thomas made the mistake of whimpering, causing him to receive a blow from Robinson. Jacks fingernails bit into to flesh of his palm while watching it. It killed him inside to know that at that present moment he couldn't help.

Robinson placed a small box inside the cage with Thomas, taking one last look at it before closing the door again. He stared at Thomas for a few moments, reducing the child to silent tears from the mere look. Finally he motioned for the cage to be hoisted back up to where it was hanging before. The man plastered a grin on his face before turning back to face Jack.

"There ye go sparrow. Your precious gem is with your precious child." Both men stayed silent for a moment, psyching each other out.

It was Jack who made the first move, bringing his sword out and striking at Robinson taking him by surprise. Although he was taken by surprise, Jack only managed to merely catch Robinson's skin causing it to rip slightly. This only helped in making Robinson angry.

The pair of them duelled nicely for a while. Each trying to wear the other out, neither making any strikes to try and cause serious damage. Pretty soon this began to get boring. Robinson was the first to make a new move, barley scraping against Jacks skin as he moved out of the way. That kind of fighting began to take place, each making cuts on each other, still not making any real damage.

This continued for a while more. Then it happened. The pirates had been taunting Thomas for a while, throwing rocks up at him, keeping score on who could hit him the most. It became too much for the poor little boy and he let out a loud cry. This was enough to distract Jack.

As soon as Jack looked up to see his son, Captain Robinson saw the window of opportunity to strike and did exactly that. Jack hardly registered what was happening as the metal blade dug inside of him. As he pulled the metal out of Jack, a sick smile spread across Robinsons face.

Jack began to try and take deep breaths which were more like gasps. He stumbled over his feet, sword still clutched in his right hand. His left hand began searching for something to hold onto, he began falling before finding the wall of the cave. His eyes were erratic, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, shakes racking his body. His head snapped up as he heard a laugh.

"Isn't that just a beautiful sight men? The infamous **_Captain Jack Sparrow_** about to die, from my blade of my sword- and because his son distracted him." Robinson took a step forward so his face was just inches away from Jacks. "I'm sorry about your girl and kid Jack. Shame they both have to die because you took a gamble and lost. Just think- one of them could have still been alive at the end of this day. But now… all that you love, is going t' be dead." He laughed in Jacks face. "Although, I think it would all be sweeter if you could see at least one of them die before you do." He paused before bellowing 'drop the cage'.

Jacks eyes widened as the cage that held his son fell from the roof to the ground with an almighty **thud**. His eyes could clearly see the shape of his son's body, lying unmoving on the ground. Jack's whole body began to shake, and his eyes were filled with a mixture of emotion; anger, hurt, even terror… and the thought running through his mind at that precise moment-

_This is my entire fault…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: ok that was a fairly short chapter, but i didnt want to go any further then the ending of this chapter- in this chapter. if that makes sense:-) Please please please review! Any thoughts on the story are verymuch appreaciated:-) Thank you! **Captainme**


	13. Chapter 13

Everything stood still for a moment, everyone's eyes were on Thomas, hoping, _daring_ him to move. But to Jacks dismay he didn't, he stayed still, nothing about him moved. Not even his chest. He wasn't breathing.

Jacks' ownbreathing was becoming erratic as he began to bleed to death. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin pale and clammy and his mind was racing. He noticed Captain Robinson standing only a few centimetres from him, a happy grin on his face as he stood and watched the Thomas shaped lump amongst the rubble. But that happy grin didn't stay there for long.

Jack mustered together enough energy and effort to drive the blade of his sword- which was still clutched in his right hand- through Robinson's stomach. And again through his lungs. Then finally through his heart.

As Robinson fell to the ground, his eyes lay open, still with the look of both shock and surprise. Jacks face clearly showed how much he detested the man he had just killed. His dead body was the last thing Jack saw before everything went black...

* * *

Anamaria's body shook with each breath she took. Her frame had become a skeleton with skin; the only part of her that wasn't stick thin was her stomach which housed her unborn child. The bump seemed to be alarmingly large for the stage she was at, but that was simply due to her under-nourished body. The 'symptoms' of the 'curse' clung to Ana's skin, still alarmingly noticeable. Everyday new warts or spots replaced the old ones over the burned flesh. 

Elizabeth sat with her. She herself was becoming far too skinny. She had found herself without much of an appetite after Thomas was taken, and barley ate unless she was practically forced to.

Anamaria hadn't woken up properly since finding out her baby boy was missing. She was barley conscious enough to be fed now, which was causing more and more worry between John and Valerie. Now if Anamaria survived the day, everyone found it a blessing. The worry that she would not be alive when Jack got back was ever present.

Quite often Valerie was not able to attend Anamaria. She was nine months pregnant, and due to give birth at any day. What worried the others most was the fact she was more concerned about taking care of Ana, then she was of taking care of herself. Therefore she had been banned from going in to see Ana more then once every other day until after the birth.

Elizabeth's eyes were red and puffy, staring into space as she sat in the dark room. Her hair was loosely pulled back, tied with a pale ribbon to keep it out of her face. She couldn't help blaming herself for her small part in the downfall of the Sparrow family. Elizabeth almost fell off her chair with shock when Anamaria's eyes opened for the first time in weeks.

"Hey Ana." Elizabeth made her voice as soft as she could. "How are you feeling?" Anamaria opened her mouth to speak; only instead a quiet groan came out. Forcing a bright smile onto her face, Elizabeth continued to talk, unsure if Anamaria being awake was a good sign… or a bad one. "Shall I get you something to eat hum? You might be able to have a bit more then usual since your awake… that'll be good, wont it." Elizabeth mentally scolded herself for talking to Anamaria as though she were a child.

"Eliz…" The sound came out like another low groan, and for a moment Elizabeth just thought she was hearing things. Looking at Anamaria though, gave her the conformation that she needed. She knelt down so she was eye level with Anamaria, meaning the poor woman didn't have to strain her eyes anymore then she had to.

"Yes Ana?" Anamaria stayed silent for a few minuets, her breathing heavy and fast from the sudden efforts she had made.

"Thom…?" Ana's eyes pleaded with Elizabeth's, hoping she was about to be told the one thing she wanted to know most in the world. That her son was safe. Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes as she looked down at her friend.

"I'm sorry Ana… they're not back yet. But I'm sure Jack and Will have found Thomas, and that he's safe and well. I'm certain there's nothing for you to worry about." The bright smile had been forced onto Elizabeth's face once more, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"How…" Ana paused to take a few more breaths. "Long… gone?" Anamaria's body was heaving, trying to get oxygen around her body fast enough; even after the little amount of energy she had spent. Her sentences had enough words in them to make sense to someone that knew what she was talking about.

"About three and a half weeks now." Ana's eyes closed, and for a few minuets Elizabeth thought she had fallen asleep again. Finally when her eyes opened again, the look of distress was clear. Elizabeth was unsure of what to do or to say that would offer even a little amount of comfort to her friend.

"Liz?" Elizabeth stayed silent, her eyes and facial expression showed that she was listening. "Please… tell me… I'm imag- imagin-… movement… my lower… abdomen." Ana's bottom lip was trembling, panic beginning to arise from her.

"I'm so sorry Ana…" From the look on her face Elizabeth could tell Anamaria had grown more distressed. From the simple conversation the pair had shared, Anamaria had grown so weak again she could barley keep her eyes open. Becoming worried that Anamaria would fall unconscious again before getting some extra food inside of her; Elizabeth hurried to the side where some fruit and a bowl were laid out. Quickly mashing a banana and an apple up together, she returned to Anamaria's side. "Ana? Ana, you still with me?" Scraping her eyelids back, Ana's eyes lay unfocused on Elizabeth. "I've got you some food… it might seem a bit like baby food but it's all you can manage at the moment." Elizabeth paused. "I have to feed you though Ana, I don't think you can do it yourself… don't worry, I wont tell anyone, not like it matters…" Elizabeth trailed off; Anamaria was still staring at her, a somewhat sad expression on her face.

Elizabeth began to feed Anamaria the mashed up fruit. Neither of them spoke, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. There was so much Elizabeth wanted to say to Anamaria but the time didn't seem appropriate. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was that she had let Thomas get away from her, to be taken by those horrible creatures that called themselves men. She wanted to comfort her, tell her everything would be ok and for it to be true. She wanted to reassure her that the baby inside her stomach would make it into the world, un-harmed and healthy. That was the hardest part of all. For Anamaria to think that her child wouldn't even make it into the world, to have a chance to make its mark, to live its life, all because she was dying. And the fact that, that outcome was becoming more and more real each day.

Although it hadn't even entered Anamaria's mind to blame Jack for the mess they were currently in, Elizabeth had had plenty of time to sit and ponder about it all. She had been through the mixture of emotions Anamaria would no doubt have been through had she been well enough.

First had come the worry. The worry about whether everything was going to be ok.

Next had come Anger. The anger of why it had to happen to them, why Anamaria and Thomas had had to be targeted instead of just Jack.

Then blame came. Blaming Jack for everything that was happening. For his past mistakes coming back to haunt him and hurting the people he was supposed to care for most.

And finally, acceptance. Acceptance that Jack hadn't foreseen any of the events that had happened. That he was probably suffering the most, knowing that it was his fault and that he couldn't go back and change the past. The acceptance that, what happened had happened, and what was going to happen was simply going to happen. And no one could change the way fate dealt this hand. Whatever the outcome was going to be, it was meant to be.

Elizabeth was just reaching the final stage of the emotions she had sat through for the past three weeks. And it comforted her in a strange way to know that her mind had finally come up with its conclusion on the matter. That whatever will be, will be. Of course she still prayed every night that it was going to be a good outcome.

Finally finishing feeding Anamaria, Elizabeth sat the plate down on the table next to the bed. Ana's eyes showed she was still groggy, her face still showing she was distressed about her predicament. Quite often Elizabeth wondered how much Anamaria understood about the state she was in. She hadn't been conscious enough to have it properly explained to her throughout the whole thing.

"I… hate… this…" Elizabeth nodded her head at her friend.

"I know, I know." She reached out to stroke her hair, hoping that it was more comforting then patronizing. "Try and get back to sleep, hopefully that food inside you will help a little bit hey?" Ana's eyes grew red and bloodshot once more, but no tears were able to be set free. Anamaria had never felt so helpless or drained as she did then, and it was a feeling she never wanted to feel again. Quite simply she loathed it. Feeling exhaustion take over, Ana let the darkness of sleep fold itself around her.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and frowned. He was staring at his ceiling, in his cabin. Now how did he get there?

* * *

A/N oh whoops, seems like i stopped writing there... :o) I realized I hadn't actually said anything about Anamaria and her condition for quite a while, so thought that this might be the perfect place to add it in... so please review and i'll update soon :o) **Captainme**

Oh! i would just like to thank everyone thats been reviewing so far. you rock! XxX


	14. Chapter 14

Jack attempted to move, only to stop with the sudden shooting pain that raced through his body. He still wasn't entirely sure what had happened, all he knew was, that really he should be dead. And apparently he wasn't.

As if knowing Jack was awake and the questions that he had, Will walked through the cabin door, an anxious look upon his face. Noticing Jack was awake, relief could clearly be seen on his features. Jack was frowning, still coming to terms with the fact that he hadn't met his maker after all.

"Jack! You're awake! Thank goodness! We thought we'd lost you for a while there." Jack said nothing as he watched his friend move across the room. It was obvious he had questions which Will was only too happy to answer- even without hearing them.

"It killed us to have to watch that man almost destroy you from the sidelines Jack, but we knew we couldn't do anything until either one of you was dead. We thought you were a goner when he stabbed you, we really did." Will paused for a moment.

"But then, then you got the energy from no where and killed him! Right off. Dead straight away, really you didn't have to stab him three times, but at least that finished him off good and proper!" Once again the man paused, looking down to see if Jack wanted to speak up yet. Seeing that he didn't, Will carried on.

"We came into the cave the second we saw that Robinson guy dead. We thought you too were dead to begin with, but luckily you still had a heart beat and were breathing- although your breathing was somewhat shallow…" For the first time Jack interrupted.

"What's happened to Thomas?" Will's eyes met Jacks, the emotions masked so Jack couldn't tell whether he was about to be told something good, or something so bad it would no doubt shatter the pirates world forever.

"Gibbs went over to him straight away, while I went to you. We thought he was dead Jack, no one could see him moving." Will paused and smiled. "But that little lads got more of you in him then anyone realized. Fighter he is! He was barley breathing from the sudden shock of being dropped like that, that's the reason no one could see his chest move. He was badly bruised and cut and everything, but lucky none of his bones have been broken. All the visible marks on him should disappear with time, maybe one or two of the cuts will scar but nothing too terrible." Will paused for a moment, giving Jack the chance to speak again.

"Is 'e ok? 'Ow long's it been since we left? 'Ow long was I out fer?" Will dropped his eyes for a moment.

"He's alive Jack, but I wouldn't necessarily say he's ok. He barley lets anyone near him, we managed to clean him up and dress him while he was unconscious but other then that no one can get close to him without him cowering or trying to get away. He's barley made a sound… it's been almost a week Jack. You were very ill for a while, had such a high fever we all thought you wouldn't pull through after all." Finally Will stopped speaking. The two men stayed silent for a moment or so.

"Where is he?"

"In his cabin." Jack looked across to the small cabin joined onto his. He would never have guessed his child was in there if he didn't know. Usually he would be making sound of some sort, even if it was the gentle squeak of his bed as he moved while he slept. But there was nothing but silence. Jack attempted to move again, wincing in pain as he did so. After a few minuets of trying to move as well as attempting to ignore the pain Jack gave up and slumped back against the pillows.

"Bring 'im to me." Will looked at Jack as if he had grown two heads.

"Did you not hear what I said Jack? He won't go near anyone." Jack sighed.

"It won't be 'ard. Go in there, pick 'im up, and bring 'im back in here. Then place 'im on the bed and leave 'im with me. After what 'es no doubt been through, he wont actually put up much of a fight, t' save 'imself from gettin' hurt." Will frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt him though…?" Jack sighed again, rolling his eyes at the dimness of his friend.

"No, I know that and you know that, but right now 'e doesn't. 'E think's that everyone that goes near 'im is goin' t' hurt him. Look Will, just do as I asked please." Will nodded and stood up, heading to the adjoining door. He lightly tapped on the door to alert Thomas of his presence.

* * *

Will walked into the small cabin, his eyes passing over the room twice before finally spotting the tiny boy huddled in the corner, his arms hugging his knees in an attempt to protect himself. Will sighed before moving to kneel in front of him. He was obviously shaking, still terrified of the man that stood before him. 

"Hello Thomas." Will's greeting was met by silence. "Will you come with me Thomas? Your daddy wants to see you." This at least managed to make the little boy peek his eyes up above his knees, although it didn't make him move. Will outstretched his hand, hoping that the child would take it. However he just stared at it before ducking his head back down. Sighing again Will bent down and picked the boy up with ease. He stiffend in Will's arms, frightened of what was about to happen to him.

Will took him through to his father's room as requested. He placed the child on the bed near to Jack, but not quite next to him, unsure of he would react. Without a word he exited the room leaving father and son alone.

* * *

Jack looked over his son from the distance he was at. The cuts were still quite obvious, most having scabbed over a great deal although a few were still quite fresh where Thomas had obviously picked at them. Most of the bruises had turned yellowy-purple and were beginning to fade although there were a few that were still rather obvious. 

Thomas had curled up again on his father's bed, refusing to look up at him for fear of what would happen. Jack was at a complete loss of what to do. He wasn't good in situations like that, and wished Anamaria was there. As soon as Anamaria entered his mind, he realized he hadn't enquired about the crystal that had been placed in with his son. Shaking his head to clear the thought, Jack concentrated back on his son.

"Thomas, why don't you come a bit closer t' me hey?" Thomas lifted his head from his knees, and looked at Jack with fear and hesitation in his eyes. Jack smiled softly and beckoned him over with his head. Slowly Thomas edged closer to Jack, slightly shaking as he did so. Although he recognised this man as his father, he was still untrusting to everyone.

"That's it, good boy. A little bit closer mate. That's it. Can I have a little look at you?" it was more of a command then a request but Thomas complied anyway. His bottom lip was trembling, he was still quite scared.

Jack reached out and gently tugged the child that bit closer so he didn't have to move too much. Slowly he pushed the sleeve of the top the child wore up, revealing yet more cuts and bruises. Jack made the mistake of sighing and Thomas quickly pulled his arm out of his grasp, thinking that he had done something wrong.

"No, no, no, it's ok. Come on. Shall we take this top off hum? Let me see that little tummy of yours hey mate?" Jack gently tickled Thomas's stomach and the briefest smile graced his face before disappearing again. Quickly Jack pulled the top over Thomas's head, revealing a lightly bruised abdomen and chest. There weren't many cuts that Jack could see, although there were quite a few scratches. Jack was unsure of how he might have come across them but refused to ask the little boy. "Turn around for me for a moment?" Looking him in the eyes to show it was ok to do what he was asked; Thomas changed positions for a moment. Jacks fingers lightly ran over what looked like whip wounds causing Thomas to flinch. Jack bought his hand back fast as though he had just touched something burning hot. Swallowing Jack told Thomas to turn around again. Silently he put the top back on his son.

"There we go, wasn't too bad was it?" Jack started stroking his son's dark hair affectionately, and for the first time Thomas didn't flinch at the action. "Thomas." The small child bought his eyes up to meet those of his father. "I promise those men will never hurt you again ok. I won't let anyone hurt you again." The boy didn't make any movement, his eyes just continued to stare into Jacks. "Now, 'ow about you come and 'ave a cuddle with your ol' dad hey?" at first Jack thought he had pushed his luck and his son too far as Thomas sat motionless. But then he began to move slowly, timidly at first, toward his father. He shifted himself next to Jack, cuddling up to him. He laid his head on his dad's chest, his small hands grasping onto his shirt. Jack placed his arm around his son, bringing him closer to him, feeling Thomas stiffen and then finally relax into him. One arm held Thomas close to him, while the other stroked his hair softly. Finally he started to hum a soft tune to him, one that he had done when he was a tiny baby to get him back to sleep again. Only when he was sure Thomas had fallen to sleep, did Jack finally let exhaustion in and sleep take over his senses.

* * *

Elizabeth and Valerie sat watching Anamaria. Valerie sat cradling her newborn son, while Elizabeth was biting her nails. Anamaria had grown so much worse over the last few days. All the friends could do was watch while sweat glistened over Ana's forehead and her breathing was raspy. Both women had the same thought going through their minds at that moment. 

_How much longer is Anamaria going to keep fighting, before she gives up and lets death in?

* * *

_

A/N thanks for the reviews! I think this story is drawing to a close though, unfortunately. I think there's only about another two maybe three chapters I can squeeze out of it! Please review :-) I love to hear what people think. Thanks! **Captainme**


	15. Chapter 15

Will smiled as he saw his captain come out of the cabin for the first time since he had woken. That had been over a week ago, Jack had found himself to be without much energy at first, his injury and the stress he had been under for a number of months finally having got to him. Since being reunited with his father, Thomas hadn't left his side. He was still much too quiet for Jack's liking, but at least he was responding to someone. Even if it was only one person. After waking up the second time, Jack had enquired about the gem they desired. Happy to know that it had been found and was being kept safe in his desk draw, Jack asked that the ship be slowed down, making the journey back a little longer. Confident Anamaria had at least another four months to live before the curse killed her, he wanted to let as much time pass as possible, before reaching land again- thus giving Thomas a chance to regain his former self and not worry his mother too much.

Jack had surprised Will by refusing to crush the gem, like he had before. His reasoning's were clear and understandable. If it was the wrong one, he wanted as much time as he could possibly have to find the correct gem. At least this time there was a fifty fifty chance of it being the one he needed.

_The Black Pearl_ and her captain arrived back at the port town a good three weeks later. It had been gone a grand total of eight weeks. Two months. During the voyage back, Thomas had celebrated his second birthday- with his mother absent. The child himself was becoming more confident around others again, allowing himself to be touched and spoke to by another person- so long as his father was in view at all times.

Jack stepped off his beloved ship, happy to be on land again, with Thomas still on his hip. Waltzing through the town, he had a smile firmly placed on his face. The gem was safely in his pocket, protected from damage by a few pieces of cloth. However that smile quickly disappeared as he reached the house. Flowers had been placed outside the door as though someone had died recently or was dying. Jacks thoughts went back and realized that Valerie had been due to give birth during the time he had been away. Assuming it was her on her deathbed, his thoughts went out to John. Although, those thoughts were corrected when he stepped through the thresh hold, to find Valerie weeping at the kitchen sink. Frowning, Jack walked forward placing a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Jack!" a mixture of relief and surprise shone in Valerie's eyes as she looked at the pirate who was frowning in front of her, his son still in his arms.

"What's goin' on? 'Ow's Anamaria." Tears filled Valerie's eyes again, a few managing to break free and roll down her cheeks.

"Dying Jack. She has a few hours left at the most." Jack frowned shaking his head.

"No, no, no, she 'as at least two or three months left. No' hours." Valerie looked at Jack, eyes still shining with tears, both pity and sympathy present on her features. The truth was Anamaria had shocked them all by living as long as she had. By rights she should have been dead weeks ago, every morning when they woke up they expected to go into her room to find her lifeless body. But she had kept fighting, some days being better then others, occasionally being strong enough to sit and talk. Yet now it seemed as though she had had enough of fighting, had enough of struggling against a losing battle. She had finally given up and let death in.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Shaking his head once more, Jacks hand dived into his pocket retrieving the gem.

"'Ere, is this the right one?" Valerie looked astonished as she watched Jack pull out the gem. She had believed that when he showed up, it was simply to drop Thomas off before heading out on the search again. He gave her reason to believe this, after last time smashing the gem before letting her check it over. With shaking hands she took it from him and began inspecting it.

"I…. I don't know." Now that hadn't been the answer Jack was expecting. A simple yes or no would have been a lot more helpful.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? What am I supposed to do now?" Valerie sighed, her hand rubbing her forehead.

"Jack, I'd say just smash it. If it's the right one then brilliant, she has a chance, but if it's the wrong one, it'll make no difference. She's dying Jack, she'll be dead by sunset tonight, if this is the wrong one and we smash it or not, she'll still be dead." Jack shook his head once again, his free hand was moving about as though he was trying to express something of importance.

"No! No, I don't believe you. You said she would have more time then this. She, she **can't** be dying."

"Go take a look for yourself Jack and you'll see what I mean…" Jack turned to move. "Jack. I… I wouldn't take him in there." Jack sighed looking down at his son. His brown eyes looked up at his father, wondering what was happening.

"Fine, I'll leave 'im with you, but I warn ye, he might not be easy… on seconds thoughts, he'll be easy but probably terrified." Jack paused, looking down at his son again, this time speaking directly to him. "Tom. I'm goin' t' leave you with Val here-" Jack pointed to Valerie. "Fer a few minuets ok mate? Now you be a good boy and I'll be back in a moment or two." Jack attempted to pass his son across to the woman, having to un-claw his hands from his shirt as he did so. A quiet 'no' was heard from Thomas, his bottom lip starting to quiver from the sudden abandonment. Without looking back, Jack headed into Anamaria's room.

The sight made his stomach lurch and his heart skip a beat- for all the wrong reasons. At that moment he was glad to see she was alone- although his mind was telling him to be angry about it. The sight was almost too much for him to bear. Anamaria's thin body lay motionless on the mattress, a sheet lightly covering her. The only sound in the room was her breathing, the long raspy breaths. The outward effects of her curse were still clinging to her skin, almost shining in the dim light. Jack's eyes laid on her bump, and his hand went to rest on it. She was at least five or six months gone now. He relished in the feeling of movement underneath his hand, only for sadness to take over moments later when he realized that their child might never get to see the outside world. Anamaria's breathing began to hitch, and Jack froze, terrified that she was about to give up on him and the life inside her. To his relief it went back to what was considered normal with her now. Taking only another moment or so to gather his thoughts and emotions Jack hurriedly walked back out the door and into the kitchen. His eyes laid on Elizabeth for only a moment, before spotting the gem lying on the table surface. With no warning to either of the women, Jack brought his hand flying down on top of it, causing it to shatter. At first nothing happened apart from the two women jumping slightly.

Then an earth shattering scream pierced through the silence…

* * *

Everyone stood staring at each other for a moment, frozen to the spot, each person scared about the shrill sound they had all heard. Jack was first to snap out of the trance, turning on his heel and running back to the room he had just come out of. The two women soon followed, Valerie still holding Thomas in her arms. 

Anamaria was still alive much to Jack's relief. The gem he had just crushed appeared to be the right one after all, the effects of the 'curse' no longer apparent on Ana's skin. In fact, from the exposed skin that Jack could see, she had gone completely back to normal, no scaring at all. But Jack's relief didn't last long as he noticed the thin layer of sweat still present on Anamaria's forehead and that her breathing was still shallow and raspy. Spinning around to face Valerie, Jack's eyes were accusing.

"Why is she still like this? You said that when the crystal was broken she'd be fine. The curse would be lifted. **Why is she still ill?**" Valerie's face showed she was unsure of what to say. Her thoughts were broken by the cries of a baby, woken from the sudden noises in the house.

"Jack she's not suffering from the curse anymore, which _has_ been lifted. Her fate had been changed so much so she was supposed to die later on today. You've tried changing it again, when she had already let death in. It has a grip on her now, and won't let go very easily." Valerie paused, obviously anxious to get to her son. "Before she was fighting a losing battle, but at least now, she has a chance. If she still wants to fight she can, and she **can **beat this."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

"Because Jack, if she has no fight left in her, the chances are that she will die anyway." Jack stayed silent; he snapped his head away from the sight of Valerie and Elizabeth. Swallowing hard, he willed the pair to leave them alone. Valerie handed Thomas to Elizabeth, sensing that Jack wouldn't want to hold his son again just yet, before heading off to comfort her own child. Elizabeth stood staring at Jack's back for a moment, her mouth opening and closing a number of times, unsure of what to say to help him. It was then that Jack spoke to her.

"'Lizabeth, Will's waitin' for you on the _Pearl_." Once again Elizabeth's mouth opened to say something. She had got the hint that Jack wanted to be left alone with Anamaria, but she was unsure of what to do about the small boy she held in her arms. Jack answered that question for her. "Aye, take 'im with you." Elizabeth nodded, and headed out of the room without a word to Jack. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Jack made a move to sit down beside Anamaria. He watched her for a moment, before placing his head in his hands, his shoulders sagging from the weight of the worry and stress. Bringing his head back up, he studied her again for a few minuets, unsure of what to do in the situation.

"You can wake up now Ana. I think you've 'ad enough sleep for the moment ay?" silence. "I don't know if you found out what 'appened Ann, but, I got 'im back, I got Tom back. 'E's fine, little shaken up, nothin' his mam can't cure…" Jack paused again, moving so that he was sat on the bed beside Anamaria, his hand stroking her sweat filled hair. "That's why you need to wake up now, you need to wake up for him, you need to get better for him, and you have to Ana." Jack stopped short of admitting that he needed her to wake up for him, that he needed her to get better for him not just their son. Silence filled the room once more, the occasional groan coming from Anamaria as she stirred in her fever-fuelled unconsciousness.

* * *

Jack stayed with Anamaria constantly for a further two days. He refused to leave her side for anything, other than to relieve himself. He barley slept, ate or acknowledge any other person in the room, apart from Anamaria. He could bear to leave, _just in case._ Just in case she woke. Just in case she died. 

Then, two days after shattering the gem, Jack's worst fear came true.

Elizabeth had been trying to convince Jack to leave Anamaria's side, if only for a few hours to get some rest. She was telling him that she would come and get him if anything happened. But he was having none of it. The pair sat in silence, Elizabeth refusing to leave Jack alone with Ana as he so desperately wished. Then all of a sudden the silence became almost deafening. The only sound in the room had been Anamaria's breathing, and that had gone quiet. Jack held his own breath, waiting for Anamaria to snap back into action, to refill her lungs with air once more. But that didn't happen. Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes as she realized what was happening.

"No, no, no, not good! Come on Ana, breath." Jack had snapped out of his trace, jumping up to get to Anamaria's side. He gently tapped her cheeks, as though coxing her to wake up after a deep sleep. When nothing happened, he lowered himself onto her, pressing his lips firmly on hers and breathing air into her lungs. He did this a couple of times, desperate to get Anamaria to breath on her own again.

"Jack. Jack stop- she's gone." Jack bought his eyes up to meet those belonging to Elizabeth. She involuntary took a step back, shocked at what she saw. Pure fire raged through his orbs, taking over that of sadness and defeat.

"**No!" **Elizabeth's bottom lip began to tremble; she wasn't sure who she was more upset for. Anamaria for losing her life at such a crucial point, the unborn child who would never be a part of the world, Thomas for losing his mother- or for jack. Who know doubt felt like he was losing everything.He was losing his first mate, best friend, lover, mother of his child(ren) and, although he seemed set against admitting it, the woman he loved.She slowly began to back out of the room, deciding that the captain would probably prefer to be alone as he came to terms with the death of his lover. Jack barley noticed her absence, concentrating purely on Anamaria.

"Come on Ana, breath. I can't keep doin' it for you luv." Still Anamaria's body lay unmoving, un breathing, on the bed. "Please breath?" once again Jack's breath filled Ana's lungs with air, something she seemed powerless to do for herself.

Jack carried on breathing air into her, hoping it would bring her back to him, refusing to believe she was truly gone…

* * *

A/N oh dear. Please don't flame me! The next chapter is the last one of this story I'm afraid. Or at least I think it is. There might be two, if I include an Epilogue… Anyway, please **review**! Thanks! **Captainme**


	16. Chapter 16

Anamaria opened her eyes to find herself standing amongst a white mist. She slowly turned her head from side to side, her eyes growing wide with shock. Wherever she was, she was alone, and the mist she was standing in, stretched as far as her eyes could see. Something wasn't right with her, she could feel it, yet she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Shaking her head slightly, as thought to clear her thoughts, she sighed.

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly began to tingle, and she shivered although she didn't feel cold. Anamaria began to get even more suspicious about her surroundings, turning around quickly as though to pounce on an unsuspecting victim. Yet when she spun around, no one was there. She sighed to herself again, slightly aggravated about not knowing where she was, how she had got there, and how she was supposed to go about getting home again. Looking around once more she decided to start walking. She had to come across something or someone eventually if she walked far enough right?

Anamaria walked for what seemed like hours, days, _years_; to her although it had only been a few minuets before she stopped again. She was already bored of the mystery that surrounded her surroundings, and wanted answers. And waiting for those answers wasn't appealing to her. She sat down, crossing her arms over her chest while her mind went into overdrive, trying to find the answer itself. She tried desperately to remember the last thing she well… remembered. But no recent memories came to her. Old ones yes, but the new ones that might have been able to help, no. they'd disappeared somewhere, tidied away to the back of her mind and she couldn't find them anymore. The last thing she remembered was a battle. The first one that they'd had with her little boy on the ship. She remembered coming up from out of the space beneath the floor boards. And then everything went blank. Ana was fairly sure that time had passed since then, a slight nagging from her body told her so.

Everything was silent it became almost unbearable to the woman. She began humming a tune to herself, a pirate ditty, one of her favourites. Then her ears picked up a slight scuffling noise. She froze, her eyes became erratic and her ears became over sensitive. Then from behind her a voice spoke, and she spun around, silently wishing she had something to protect herself with if need be.

"Ello." Anamaria took in the man that stood before her. She recognised him as someone she once sailed with, a very long time ago. He had been one of the few people that were friendly towards her as she first started life out on a pirate ship. When she left that place, she had never seen him again.

"Andy?" The man's face brightened at the sound of his name.

"Awright Maria? What brings you 'ere then?" Ana frowned.

"I… I don't know. Where's 'here'?" The man chuckled.

"Where ever you want it t' be." The statement left Anamaria even more confused then before, and she turned away from him for a moment. As soon as she figured out what she wanted to ask next, she turned back around only to find the man gone. She turned around in a full circle, as if expecting him to appear from no where again.

"Hello? Hey? Where've you gone? I wasn't finished yet!" a laugh from behind her, caused her to turn around again, at such a speed it made her dizzy. When Ana got over her slight head rush, her eyes grew with disbelief at the man stood before her. "Dad?" her voice was barley a whisper, but the man heard it.

"Hey Marie." The pair were silent for a few seconds, the man Anamaria had called 'Dad' was smiling at her, whereas her face showed utter astonishment.

"H… h… how? What? I don't understand." The man's smile stayed in place although his eyes shone with sadness.

"Put you hand on you heart darling." Anamaria mouthed 'what' and when she didn't move her hand; her father guided it there for her. Her body shook with disbelief and her legs buckled underneath her.

"I…. I have no. I have no." She looked to her father, who confirmed what she was trying to say. She had no heartbeat. "Does that mean I'm?" He shook his head, and she crumpled into his arms, sobbing.

"Not yet darling, you're not quite dead yet. You have to make a decision though." Ana bought her head up, her eyes meeting those of her fathers. She made a swipe at her sodden cheeks, attempting to wipe away the tears that had fallen. "It's your choice whether you live on, or die right now." She frowned. "It sounds simple I know, but there is a twist as always darling. Because you're at a point in your life where you weren't _supposed_ to die, destiny's given you a chance to go back and live until your fate had been sealed. But. But you have to believe in yourself, you have to believe you have something to live for, something **so** important that death couldn't possibly break it. Something so strong that **nothing** could break it." Anamaria coughed slightly, sniffing as she tried to get everything clear in her head.

"But how can I live if I'm already dead?" The man smiled.

"Because back on earth you're not already dead, your heart is still beating and it will do so until you have made your mind up. You don't have much time to make your mind up though darling, you have to know what you want, pretty much straight away. You have to know who you're fighting for if you decide to live. You have to realize who you're leaving behind if you decide to cut your losses and die tonight."

"If I die then I can be with you?" the hope in her voice made his dead heart pang. A lump formed in his throated, as he battled with his inner demons.

"Yes. But Marie darling, do not let that sway you. You have to decide what to do for the right reasons, as there will be no going back afterwards." Ana's eyes shone with un-spilled tears again.

"But. But I've wanted to be back with you ever since you left me." The man looked at his daughter, his grown up daughter, but all he could see was the ten year old he left behind so long again. The little girl with tears spilling onto her cheeks as she watched her father bleed to death on the deck of his ship. The child he had raised single handily only to be taken away from her after such a short time.

"And I will be waiting for you when your time comes. But I don't want that time to be today, not now, you're not ready yet, the people who love you aren't ready to let you go yet."

"I wasn't ready to let you go but you still left!" the tears were now flowing freely once again, from both of them.

"Anamaria if I could have stayed I would have. But it wasn't meant to be. I had to die then for you to become the extraordinary woman you are today. I have been watching over you all this time, and I will continue to do so until the time comes for us to be reunited once again. Sweetheart I'm incredibly proud of you, and don't you ever think that I'm not. You have become such an amazing person, so much better then I could ever have hoped or dreamed for! I love you Anamaria, never forget that." He pulled his daughter into him, and held onto her so tight that it crushed her ribs. They stayed that way for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away.

"But, I have nothing to live for." Her father simply smiled.

"Now you and I both know that that's not true." He paused. "Close your eyes." Anamaria frowned for a moment before doing as her father requested. She felt him move behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and bringing his mouth close enough so she could hear his whispered words clearly.

"Where do I start with who and what you have to live for Marie? Maybe I start with the sea, the sun, the stars and the wind. How it feels to have them all about you, the feel of the spray of the sea on your face. The feeling of the sun warming your skin. How you spend many, many evenings lying on the deck or the ground watching the stars twinkling above you. Then finally the wind in your hair, making it dance around you as though taking on a life of its own. Maybe it's your friends and co-workers you need to live for. The way your friends need you as that unlikely shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen or just talk to and be merry with. Your co-workers needing that person to lead them through battle if no one else is there to tell them what to do. How about your son and the child growing in your stomach. How they need their mother around to tend to the scraped knees, their nightmares, worries and to be there for all the laughter and joy. Or maybe, just maybe it's **_him_**. The person that makes your heart skip a beat every time he walks into the room, is near you, touching you, _kissing_ you. The way he makes you feel just by smiling at you, talking to you, being with you. How he manages to make everything alright with you without doing a single thing, but still tries his god damned hardest. Maybe it's **_him_** because, unlike so many others, he loves you totally and completely, and wouldn't want to change a single thing about you. And maybe, you're exactly the same with him."

Anamaria frowned, unsure if her father knew who she was thinking about when he spoke about **_'him'_**. She felt his hands slide off her shoulders, and realized his presence was gone. Then she felt her heartbeat thump in her chest, and as she tried to breath immediately regretted doing so as it felt like her lungs were on fire. To this pain she gave an outward groan. On her cheeks she could feel moisture which most certainly wasn't her own tears. And then she heard his voice, the voice that was usually so sure and confident had been broken down into something she couldn't even place.

"Ana?" Ana slowly opened her eyes only to snap them shut again almost straight away. One thing for sure was that the white mist had disappeared and in its place was the room that she had been in for the past four or so months. She groaned again, before she felt herself be pulled in to a death-grip hug, and felt someone shower her head with kisses. Only one person that could be.

"Jack?" Her voice was barley audible but he heard it. He tightened his grip on her, as though frightened that if he let go she'd slip away from him again. His chest heaved, both from the worry and relief. "Jack, you need to let go a bit, I can't breathe properly." She felt him chuckle rather then heard it as he loosed his grip slightly, still not letting go of her completely. He had taken to stroking her hair which soothed her to the point that she was drowsy. She opened her eyes again, blinking a couple of times as they readjusted.

"Welcome back t' the land of the livin' luv." A small laugh escaped Ana's lips, followed by a chesty cough. Jack waited for it to subside, rubbing her back as he did so, before speaking again. "Gave us quite a fright there." By 'us' he meant him, and she knew it. "Don't do it again hey?" Ana smiled, not bothering to answer to the question. Her eyes were growing heavier and she was battling to keep them open. She felt Jack shift her body slightly, yet she didn't bother to enquire as to what exactly he was doing. She found out soon enough; when he laid down beside her, one hand stroking her hair still, the other resting on her bump. Ana found herself smiling again, sighing in contempt. As she began drifting towards sleep she heard Jack's words. Apparently he thought she was already there. "Love ye Ana." Those words made Ana's insides tingle in a way they never had before. She managed to mumble out 'love ye too' before falling asleep, unaware whether he had heard her or not. But heard her he had.

The last thoughts that went through her head at that moment were;

_Guess I made the right decision after all…_

* * *

A/N okay so that was the last chapter, i also realize reading it back to myself that both Jack and Anamaria are slightly out of character there, but i dont think it would be right another way, considering that at the moment, i've made them go through alot. :o) Look out for the Epilogue in a few days. Please **review**! thank you so much to those who have been reviewing through the story! i love you guys! Thanks again,**Captainme**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jack walked in the room to find Anamaria pacing back and forth. It didn't surprise him, as her contractions had started only a few hours ago, and she found moving about helped ease the pain.

It had been three months since the curse had been broken, and Anamaria had chosen life over death. During those months most of her strength had returned, along with a healthy weight. After her struggle for life, she had been bed ridden for only three days before she got fed up and demanded to be allowed out. During those months, Anamaria had expected Jack to go back out to sea, and sail for a while, whilst she stayed on land. To her surprise he had refused to leave her behind, part of him still terrified that, while he was away something could happen to her and Thomas.

Thomas had gone back to being himself, seemingly having forgotten his ordeal, although there was still the odd nightmare about it. Jack had explained what had happened to Anamaria- well in the most part. He didn't describe how Thomas had been to the exact detail, making him seem far better then he had been. Jack also conveniently forgot to tell Ana that he himself had almost managed to get killed. He told anyone that let the truth leak out to Anamaria, that he'd slit their throats. The threat seemed to do the job. Although Jack had had a hard time trying to explain the new scar that was visible on his chest.

But now the time had come for the latest addition to their ever growing family to arrive. Both Jack and Anamaria were slightly sceptical about the birth, still worried that the 'curse' had had an effect on the helpless child that grew in Anamaria's womb. But those worries were going to have to be pushed aside for now, and if they did in fact come true, and that the curse did have an unseen or obvious affect they would deal with it when it came.

"Ana luv, maybe ye should slow down a bit hey? Ye'll tire yourself out at this rate." Anamaria stopped for a moment, looking over to Jack smiling slightly. His words were similar to the ones Elizabeth had said to her when she was having Thomas.

"Maybe, but it's me that 'as t' have this kid, not you Jack so shut up!" he smirked at her reply. When Anamaria had begun to recover, he had been overwhelmed with relief that the experience hadn't altered who she was or how she acted.

Not a lot had changed between the two after the admissions of love. Those words hadn't been spoken again since that night, they didn't have to be. They knew where they stood, they could see it in each others eyes, and they were quite contempt with that.

Jack was still watching Anamaria. He felt like a spare part, totally at lost as to what to do. He briefly wondered if Elizabeth should be there instead of him, but that thought was quickly demolished. He hadn't been allowed to be there for the birth of his first born, and he'd be damned if he was about to miss the second. Even if it did mean he would have to go through a lot of squirming, be slightly uncomfortable and apparently, have his hand almost broken by the strength of his woman.

Ana groaned in discomfort, wincing as another contraction flitted across her lower abdomen. "I swear this is takin' longer then last time." She was gripping onto the end of the bed for support.

"Want me t' fetch John?" Anamaria groaned more at the thought of having the doctor deliver her child. She wasn't entirely keen on it, to say the least.

"Not yet- ow!" Ana bit down on her bottom lip as the contraction spread through her like wild fire. "Alright, maybe it's time after all." Jack nodded and reached as far as the door, only just opening it, before coming face to face with the doctor. He smiled at him before letting him past, to see Anamaria.

"Hello Ana, how are we doing?" John was greeted with a glare and had to fight the urge to smile at the woman. He'd been warned about her mood swings, and had seen a few of the worst over the past couple of months.

"Oh jest dandy. Me insides feel like their ripping 'emselves out, muggings over there is bein' no 'elp and now I'm about t' 'ave t' go through some of the most excruciating pain in my life. How are you today Doc?" The doctor chuckled for a moment her answer.

"I'm very well thank you Anamaria. Now, how about you hop up on the bed, and I'll take a look, see how long it'll be until the little mite graces us with its presence hey?" Anamaria began grumbling which only caused the two men to smile more, but she did as she was asked. Before going over and 'inspecting' Anamaria, John whispered in Jacks ear about how he could make himself more helpful. Quite soon Jack had joined Anamaria on the bed, and reluctantly took her hands in his. Reluctantly because, unlike last time, Anamaria hadn't been on a ship for months where all fingernails had been cut down, so now said fingernails were rather long, and would quite easily bury themselves in Jacks skin. "Well Maria, looks like the babe's ready to come into the world. Next contraction I want you to push ok?" The doctor was met by more grumbling, but Anamaria was soon pushing away.

It took Anamaria just over an hour to push their second child into the world. All the time Jack had sat behind her, holding her hands, trying not to grimace as they embedded themselves into his flesh and looking everywhere but where the child was coming from. Well that was until a cry filled the room. Before long the child had been placed upon Anamaria's chest, with both parents looking proudly down on their new daughter.

It was only when John had left did the two pirates first speak to each other since the birth. Not that many words were needed. A battle of names soon arose, both of them unsure on what to call the child. To their relief nothing seemed wrong with their daughter, she appeared unharmed by the curse, and to Jack and Anamaria, perfect in every way. They finally settled on a name before Anamaria fell asleep, her head resting on Jack's chest, their baby still in her arms wrapped up in a bundle of towels.

She was to be called Megan Marie Sparrow.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N Voila! Please review one last time! Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed throughout the story :o) **Captainme**


End file.
